


Into Heat

by huanxingsiruo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Estrus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxingsiruo/pseuds/huanxingsiruo
Summary: 豆芽黑龙·纳拉卡x夜盲日猫·休纳，关于发情期的故事。A greenhand adventurer Naraka (Au Ra Xaela) comes to Gridania, meets with Hyuna (Seekers of the Sun with Night Blindness) and they become temporary Guildleve teammates. But now Hyuna is in his' Estrus...
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Naraka/Hyuna
Kudos: 5





	1. In Gridania

魔女咖啡馆的大厅一直是有人的，随便经过一张边缘被磨得光滑发亮的圆桌，都能听到高声或严肃的谈论。声音迥然，语气相异，来自艾欧泽亚各地乃至外大陆的冒险者们聚集在这里，各自心怀目的，但此时围坐在一起的他们，脸上多少都有些焦急的神色。

被不知道多少目光注视着,缪恩拿起杯子，抿一口产自萨纳兰的茶叶，翻翻面前笔记，朝干坐着的众人提高声音：“接下来是这几位——”

理符发行人狭窄的柜台前顿时冒出七八个型号不同色彩斑斓的脑袋。台面上摆放着几张花色繁复的卡牌，有人眼疾手快拿起了代表收集的那张，紧接着其他的也被瓜分。休纳伸出手，只抓起被剩下的那一张，图画上同族的女孩穿着舞裙，神情却很凛然。他摇摇头，跟着走向大厅另一侧，在被叫到的另一群人中寻找将要一起完成任务的同伴。

巡逻任务并不抢手，靠理符赚快钱的人们更乐意去做些轻松的活，与其说休纳在寻找同伴，不如说是在等待同样最后一个被剩下的倒霉蛋。他往桌边托腮一坐，尾巴无趣地扫着被很多双鞋子踏过的木地板，想起什么似的又收卷回来，乖巧地绕在凳子脚边。周围短暂的吵嚷之后，冒险者们三两结伴走出大厅，老板娘开始整理下一批受理名单，他的面前留下了三个人，一个手里拿着追击卡牌的人类女性——休纳小小地表示了同情——一个眼睛红红的拉拉菲尔族，还有一个同样从刚开始就沉默地坐在一旁的大个子，有点眼熟。

“你们一起的？”

拉拉菲尔抱着手臂，很委屈地扁起嘴巴，小声诉说着什么。身穿高级法袍的女性安抚着她，抱歉地向两人示意，休纳知道他别无选择了，转过身看向他的新搭档，偏了偏头：“那么，我们走吧。我是休纳。你叫什么？”

“刚才……十分抱歉，休纳先生。”

那人从刚才开始就有意识地注视他，此刻率先低下头来，休纳只看见一对形状和体量都十分罕见的角包裹着对方的面颊，原来刚才的眼熟不是错觉。他换了个正坐姿，有些尴尬地回答“别在意”，尾巴不自觉地紧紧贴在背后。

就在刚才，进入大厅的半小时前，他被这个看起来绝对不是森林和沙漠出产的陌生人一脚踩肿了尾巴尖。让老实人都能动杀心的刺痛，他用尽了此生全部修养才没有当场把这家伙撕抓成血呼啦的一团——事实是当时他眼前发白浑身无力，还是靠这个人的帮助，才勉强从瘫坐在地恢复成两脚行走，然后跌跌撞撞落荒而逃。

当时又痛又气，咬牙切齿想记住对方的脸孔也是困难，左右看看，好像就是这对奇怪的角的主人。休纳其实并没有要追究到底的意思，人生经验教导他在外奔波能忍则忍，虽然对男性猫魅来说这样的做派十分罕见……老实说能被人踩到尾巴的猫魅在整个艾欧泽亚都是罕见的。面对看起来十分诚恳的道歉，马虎接收即可，最多合作完了再也不见，他打量对方坐着也比常人高出一截的身材，领口和手臂露出的暗光闪烁的鳞片，又问了一次：“你叫什么？”

“纳拉卡。”

“……一个冷笑话。”

男性奥拉露出了困惑的表情。他的通用语说得有些生硬，玩文字游戏想必是高难度动作。

“不，没什么，走吧，时间不早了。”

休纳率先站起来走向发行人，想展示自己那根意气高昂的蓬松尾巴，残留的痛感却使他无法用力翘起末端，只能松散地在身后摆动。

以植被茂密与天气无常著称的黑衣森林并没有想象中寂静，沿着主路向中森前进，骑着陆行鸟的冒险者大步来去，掀起的尘土在橙黄的夕阳里缓缓飘散，引得其他步行的人直往路边草丛里躲，顺便打飞蹭上身的瓢虫和魔菇。

休纳慢慢地走着，不断抬头望由蓝变紫的天空，纳拉卡跟随着新搭档，迈着两条长腿，一步也没有超过他身旁。这让两人看起来不像是要去完成理符的样子——毕竟天色已晚，接任务和跑任务的人都想早点回格里达尼亚，一个个行色匆匆。

目的地在中森西部的静语庄园。为什么当时不从白狼门出发呢？梦游似地直接向南走，发现的时候两人已经站在地母神忘迹盘曲的巨树脚下。奥拉同伴从头到尾没有提出任何异议，休纳觉得他一定不熟悉这附近的地形，事实也确实如此。此时他正仰头端详那堪称奇观的树顶，神情透出几分敬意。

“之前下过雨，树根很滑，小心点。”

“好。”

为了树立可靠的前辈形象，穿着灰色法袍的猫魅周身浮起彩光，挥手召出一只青蓝闪耀的宝石兽，沿着盘根错节的树根轻巧上行。上面可不是能用来野餐的草丛那样无害的地方，看奥拉身上的装备，要是和魔界花正面撞上，怕是这么一个稀有品种就要交代在萌芽池的清清水底了。

不过最近龙之子入侵艾欧泽亚也不是什么新鲜事。脑子里很多东西马上混在一起，他盯着树根上被无数人踩出的凹陷，随口问道：“第一次来黑衣森林？”

“嗯。”

短暂的对话无聊地结束了。休纳自认不是很难相处的人，但在找话题这方面，他做得很蹩脚。纳拉卡的脚步紧跟在他后面，敏感察觉到后方物体的存在，尾巴不再自如摆动，而是卷向一边，隐隐又开始疼痛。

闷头继续往上走，太阳已经落下地平线，密密的树冠相互交错，连残余光亮的天空也看不见了。雨后的冷意与夜色迅速上升，对野生动物极不友好的环境氛围，两人都有所感受，宝石兽趴在原地摇动尾巴，黑鳞的奥拉则停下脚步，低头看向耳朵警觉地立起的伙伴。

“啊……是往这边走吧，这是西边。”

休纳也没怎么进过黑衣森林，如他的装扮和腰间魔导书所显示的，这位年轻秘术师最常混迹的是利姆萨·罗敏萨，那个以包容和混乱著称的海之城。奥拉似乎体会到同伴声音里的犹疑，从身上摸出一张森都随地都可买到的简易地图，就着淡紫的晖光辨认起来。

哨塔上没人值守。至少休纳看起来是这样的。他警惕地转动耳朵，把宝石兽抱起来，转身朝明显不信任自己的同伴看去——地图的背面正遮住了他的脸。

“我们在这里？要去这里？”

纳拉卡侧过身指给他看，宝石兽的光芒照亮了地图，休纳睁大眼凑上去，连连点头：“沿着路走就可以了。”

“嗯。”

清凉的空气里飘来一丝不和谐的气味，像是调和失败的药水混在一起。以太凝聚的小家伙从主人怀里挣出来，跳到地上趴低身体，黑豆眼紧盯着处于暗中的池子，两人都朝那个方向看，勉强能辨出池上栈桥的前面，一个奇形怪状的蠕动的影子。

“那个，看见了吧，千万、千万不要去招惹。”

休纳加重了口气叮嘱。魔界花能完美地隐藏在黑夜中，除了糟糕的气味，但这也足以让无数初出茅庐的冒险者黏糊糊臭熏熏地摔下酸模避风港的悬崖。纳拉卡点点头：“这边的不会亮啊。”

“啊？”

“草原上，有长得很像的东西，会亮紫色的光。”

“那还挺好的……”

池水开始哗哗响动，猫魅一把抓起拿着地图的草原新人拔腿就跑，宝石兽一蹦一跳跟在后面，很快深黑的森林深处就传来一声叫喊：“请问——这是西边吧？！”

踏上通向庭院铁门的小路时，奥拉基本确信他的同伴有点问题了。不是人品，而是……那条毛绒绒的尾巴又开始左右甩动，稍微转移了他的注意力，像是每个被分派去放羊的家伙都会忍不住玩弄绵羊卷曲的尾巴一样，纳拉卡一瞬间也有想摸上去的冲动。

该说这是捕猎的本能？

他突然回到了刚才思考的正轨上。被驱使着走在最前的宝石兽照亮了窄窄一片地面，猫魅谨慎地踏着步子，在越来越浓厚的怪味里缓慢穿行。到这边树木已经少了很多，庄园的尖顶在黑夜里依稀可辨轮廓，荒凉的气息与什么东西振翅的声音一起刮过横生的双角，纳拉卡握紧了枪身，盯着大门后移动的黑影们开口了：“你看不见吗？”

尾巴冻住了似的停下摇摆，同伴的脚步明显一卡，他想自己是猜对了。

一时微妙的安静，黑衣森林的寂冷迷暗此时才真正登场。

“……介意的话，离开就好。”

从结伴开始，休纳的声音一直有点飘忽，好像他没有把所有精力集中在和人对话这件事上，现在他听起来就像随时要飞走了一样。

奥拉在黑暗中皱起眉头，没想到会得到这么冷硬的回答，他有点后悔自己的唐突，毕竟在对方面前，他本是理亏的。那尾巴软软垂着，纳拉卡看着它整理语句，猫魅已经开始自顾自向前走，脚步明显加快了。

“等等，不是那个意思。我……对不起。”他追上去，不停做手势解说着自己的过失，“因为猫魅都住在森林里，我没想到——”

“森林里的是护月之民。”

听到新鲜的词汇，暮晖之民又陷入了困惑：“那你是？”

休纳耸肩叹了口气，转身仰头看着他的脸，指指自己瞳孔细长的绿眼睛：“沙漠品种。”

“所以夜视不好？”

联想到月神沙漠反射炽阳的白沙地，纳拉卡理解地点点头，伙伴却转开了目光。

“也不是……总之，晚上确实有点看不清。但我不会拖后腿的。”他闷闷地嘟囔。

宝石兽原地站起来，抽动鼻尖望着两人。又学到了艾欧泽亚的新知识，纳拉卡感到莫名的满足，面对十分沮丧的搭档，他忍不住伸手摸摸对方头顶，碰到了趴伏的耳朵，猫魅一个激灵，立刻从消沉状态跳出来，用在夜间也不会变圆的眼睛瞪着他：“不要摸！”

和毛绒的柔软触感不同，眼神十分凶狠，纳拉卡道了歉，见同伴前行的脚步变得轻快，心情也放松下来，跟在后面走过生锈的大门，并又偷偷观察起左右甩动的尾巴来。

任务很快完成了。秘术师如他自己所说，并没有拖后腿。纳拉卡第一次近距离观摩属于这片大陆的魔法，一枪穿透浮游之眼的瞳孔正中，他立刻被闪耀的光辉包围，身上的伤口渐渐消失，仿佛浸入温水般舒适。理符卡片也发出光芒，表明附近的魔物已经全部消灭。

宝石兽细声叫着消散在空气里，休纳将魔法书收回腰间，望了望星斗漫步的夜空：“好了，你回去吧。”

擦去枪尖稠血的纳拉卡一愣：“你不走吗？”

“我在这歇一晚，明天早上去找你交任务。”

在这里？奥拉怀疑地看着不自然地背对自己的同伴，虽然战斗中表现出了优秀的身体能力，俯视角度看，就算是男性，猫魅族也还是太娇小了。要把夜视不好的同伴单独留在这栋一看就很危险的建筑边过夜，无论如何他都难以说服自己。

“我认得路了，”他说，“我带你回去。”

“不是那个原因……我有事情要做。”

“明天再来，不可以吗？”

在黑夜中五感也毫不退步的暮晖之民听见同伴的呼吸，和拿胡闹的小孩没办法的母亲一样无奈的节奏，但是没再开口。

失去宝石兽围绕的庭院一片漆黑，叶片划过道路旁大理石的雕像，声音刺耳。两人就这样站着，在女主人传说响彻大陆的著名闹鬼建筑前保持沉默。真的很冷，纳拉卡摸了摸铠甲覆盖不到的臂膀，注意到同伴也偷偷紧了紧衣服，但那件薄袍子看起来可没什么保暖效果，尾巴也怕冷似的紧紧贴在身后，整个人看起来就要瑟缩成一团了。

试图用尴尬的沉默逼退对方，休纳闭上眼开始冥想，却始终无法进入状态。很冷，真的很冷，像是突然被提升了所有感受，风从单薄的衬衣领口透进去，他浑身一抖，默默抱紧了手臂，走向角落的一方墓碑坐下，头靠在石碑上一副要睡觉的样子。但是怎么能睡得着呢，期盼着装样子把人骗走，休纳感到对方反而走近了。

“喂。”

高大的身体挡走了冷风，属于生物的温热贴近，几乎到皮肤可以直接感知的距离，休纳一睁眼，就正面对上透着严肃神色的奥拉的脸孔。他喉头一紧，皱起眉，语气也粗暴起来：“离我远点。”

纳拉卡默默摇头，拽着胳膊直接把人拉起来，或许是力气太大了，猫魅发出一声痛叫，他又讪讪地松手，让摇摇晃晃的同伴倚着自己的手臂：“抱歉。”

“伤口，还没好吗？”

刚才的战斗中休纳确实受了点伤，但自己更严重的伤势都已经被治愈魔法解决，他应该也处理过了。对同伴看起来像是忍受伤痛的表情感到不安，纳拉卡又问：“你要做什么？我能帮你吗？”

“啊……草原的伙伴都这么热情吗。”

“帮助同伴，理所应当。”

“真是太好了……”猫魅半靠在他怀里，几绺头发挂在细鳞甲的勾连间，有气无力地回答，“那麻烦你，带我回去吧。”

“不过等到了，怕也快天亮了。”他继续闷闷地嘟囔。

不幸言中的是，回到旅馆的时候确实不早了。远远看见格里达尼亚城门的火把闪烁，背景的天幕已经泛出浅紫。在野宿静语庄园和连夜赶路回城之间选择了后者，把身体扔进被窝却没了睡意，一路被半搀扶着回来，休纳再次对新搭档否定了自己的提议感到不忿。

在那个地方就地睡一觉有什么不行的？反正任务完成了，明天一早各奔东西，你好我也好，才不会又累又冷地穿越几乎整个黑漆漆的中央森林……

是的，一脸自信表示记下了路的纳拉卡又原样把他带回了青貉门。而且因为他召出的宝石兽情绪也非常不安，两个人摸黑前进，差点摔下栈桥去，沾了一身池边的湿泥。万幸没有被魔界花发现。

深夜的黑衣森林气氛与祥和美妙无缘，奥拉紧紧把他护住，身上散发出不次于战斗时的警戒气息。也听说过一些关于那个种族的事情，游牧于遥远广阔的草原，仍然维持聚居和狩猎的习性。听起来倒是挺有共同之处的，可对于离群独居的休纳而言，与他人进行必要以上的过多接触都是麻烦，现在这个时刻，更是巨大的负担。

纳拉卡拿着洗漱的布巾回来了，背对他坐在另一张床边整理着自己。和其他人共处一室，逐日之民不情不愿地卷起了尾巴，一脚把胡乱扒下的法袍踹下床去。

放松下来就立刻感知到没有消退的肿痛，被扯动深处的神经一样尖锐的疼，以及对方强烈的存在感，他微微压下耳朵，喉咙里不满地咕哝起来。十分没有礼仪自觉的表现，不过睡一觉起来交付完任务就各走各路了，休纳无意维持自己的形象，将身体也蜷起来，进入漂浮般的睡意。

“你还好吗？”

被中露出的耳尖动了动，同伴没有回答。离开草原和部族投身异国的暮晖之民，在到达利姆萨·罗敏萨的港口后就与伙伴们分别了，对于该如何与陌生的搭档迅速建立亲近感，纳拉卡并没有太多把握，何况对方还是，至少在传言中是，性格非常难以捉摸的男性猫魅。

有过交谈不假，但他似乎只是把两人的关系弄得更糟了……

奥拉的角并不会动，尾巴在成年后也因为容易伤人而低调地存在着，虽然同为具有兽形外表的种族，仿佛随时都会跳起来的猫魅则与奥拉天生的安静气质格格不入。当然，他们看似坚硬的角和尾巴一旦受伤也非常疼——忽然感受到了那种深入神经的痛一般，纳拉卡摸了摸手臂，起身关了窗户，拿出恢复药和绷带走近对方的床边。

鼓起来的被子下露出一条蓬松尾巴，进门时还慢慢拍打着床板，现在安静地垂在白色的布料上。想要说些什么，但还是被那东西吸引住了注意力，看起来不输小羊的柔软感觉，纳拉卡注视着它，轻轻用手指碰了碰，尾巴似乎颤抖了一下，但没有动。尖端一侧灰色的毛发有些稀疏，隐约看到发红的肤底，当时那一脚确实后果很严重的样子，直到回来的路上，同伴都在因为疼痛而发抖。这样想着，他充满歉疚地说：“真的，很抱歉。”

耳朵尖也没有反应，也许已经睡着了吧。纳拉卡俯下身，想要表达他的慰问，然而下一瞬间，床板剧烈地翻腾起来。

“！嗯——？！”

比直接被碾住还要焦灼的感觉，休纳想要抽身躲开，身体却僵直在被子里，尾巴也像是不再属于自己，他花了些时间才意识到，平时灵活自如的身体的一部分，正无力地被人……被人噙在嘴里。

神经再次受到强力的冲击，他蜷起身体，露出眼睛又气又急地看着外面。

“这是干什么……喂……!”模糊视线里看不清对方的表情，只是被舔舐的触感非常鲜明，柔软的舌头滑过伤口，让他忍不住再次从喉中发出呜咽。这明显也惊吓到了罪魁祸首，他也一脸的意料之外，衔着尾巴和休纳面面相觑。

然后纳拉卡反应过来什么似的松开了嘴，湿漉漉的尾巴尖落到空气里，又是一阵难以言喻的颤抖，以及意味不明的呜咽。向温柔慈爱的母亲们学来的安抚伤口的办法，在猫魅的身上似乎并不管用……倒不如说是产生了严重的反效果，搭档看起来就像发烧了一样，脸颊泛红喘着气，一副非常痛苦的样子。他把手里的东西放在两张床间破旧的柜子上，有点尴尬地说：“我……那个伤口，可以用这个药。”

猫魅上气不接下气地瞪着他，充满怀疑地看看那个盛着淡蓝液体的圆瓶，哑着嗓子说“不用了”，又把头蒙进被子，连着尾巴一起收了进去。回忆刚才舌尖的触感，肿痛还没有完全消除，纳拉卡还想再解释几句，并且为自己的二次冒失道歉，站在床边没有走开。对周遭环境十分敏锐的搭档又——和他们给人的印象一样——刷地掀开被子弹跳起来，一把抓住了纳拉卡的手臂，把高大的奥拉拽得弯下腰与他对视。

“干嘛一直缠着我？！”

“抱歉，我只是……”

“难道想和我做吗？”

陌生的细长眼睛也睁大了，因为话题的急变而显出茫然。休纳不满地伸手抓住奥拉的尾巴，纤细又冰凉的鳞质物体尾端微微分叉，十分新鲜的手感，他忍不住来回抚摸，果然对方也难忍地低哼了两声。明明可以感同身受，却要做出这种事情，猫魅理所当然地认为这是某种挑衅——只要知道他正陷入发情状态的话。

被竖瞳堪称凶狠地注视着，纳拉卡并不能感觉到对方有哪里不同寻常，这是遥远的地理分隔导致的迟钝。但他可以分辨出搭档此时并不舒服，比从庄园回来时更明显，狠狠瞪着自己的眼睛变得湿润，身体也在细微颤抖，他不知道此时应该做些什么，甚至没有反应过来那句话的含义，他也没有阻止这种做法，就像某种无言的代偿，只是因为尾巴被人反复触碰，而感到一种闷闷的情绪。

当那只手摸到尾根，恶作剧似地用指尖打圈和轻挠时，奥拉终于准备制止这有些露骨的戏弄。他皱着眉挡开猫魅的手臂，反而被扯住领口，对方的脸凑上来，浅色眼睛里几乎能看到自己的倒影，一双弯曲的角横过面孔。纳拉卡愣神的片刻，生着泪痕般面纹的脸几乎和他鼻尖相触，一侧的角末端被什么潮湿的东西包裹，覆盖其上的细小鳞片被软软的肉刺倒刮，引起一股尖锐的感觉。那里毕竟满布神经，他颤抖了一下，几乎失去抵挡的力气：“你——”

态度古怪的名叫休纳的伙伴，正含住自己的角，斜向上挑逗般看着自己。从出生起就与上至虎狼下至小羊的各式动物打交道的暮晖之民，终于感到了某种熟悉的，强烈的气氛环绕在他们周围。整个头颅被双手扶住，眼角的黑色纹路被柔软的东西覆盖，有人吐气般贴近角的根部，本应属于人类双耳的部位，笑眯眯地说：“那就来吧。”

被狠狠一推，纳拉卡倒向属于自己的那张床，呼吸灼热的猫魅欺身而上，凌乱的头发磨蹭着他敞开的领口。

男人只穿着就寝用单衣，露出蔓延鳞纹的修长手臂与双腿，灯火下泛着细微的光泽，真是美妙的异国情调。没有遇到强硬的拒绝动作，休纳摩挲着缠绕在腰胯两侧的鳞片，沿着它们的路线向下腹划去，几乎迫不及待地扒下了那条单薄的裤子。再迟钝的家伙，在被人摸到两腿中那东西时也知道这意味着什么，黑鳞的奥拉抓住了休纳的头发，发出小小的叹息。

“怎么，想反悔吗？”

不知道该怎么跟这位……这只情绪亢奋的猫魅对话，纳拉卡不点头也不摇头，紧抿的嘴角使他的表情与两人现在所处的情势毫不匹配。伏在自己腿间的伙伴也是单衣大敞，长衬衫下露出光溜溜的腿和慢慢摇晃的尾巴，可以看到属于他的那个部位正精神地挺立着。仿佛察觉到不好说出的尴尬，猫魅用手掌覆盖住布料下的热源，又露出把他推倒前一样的笑容：“啊，觉得和男人做很奇怪？”

“也不是……”条件反射般脱口而出，的确在草原上这不算稀奇事——不如说在草原上什么样的事都有。

“或者你其实是个禁欲主义者？”

他想了想，老实摇头，并因为那不安分的揉搓感到胸口微微震颤。

“那……”毛绒绒的尾巴尖扫着他的大腿，“不想和‘我’做？”

“我们是，搭档，同伴。”

竖瞳在昏暗的灯火里凝视着他，很好笑似地眯起来，猫魅低下头去，隔着最后一层阻隔亲吻了他的性器，用甜蜜的口吻低吟：“可是我想和你做爱。”

“这种事情。”

“不是要帮助同伴？”他爬起身，舔了舔颈侧的鳞片，“都变成这样了，你要说不可以吗？”

清楚意识到灼热的鼻息，奥拉抓住对方头发的手暗暗握紧，没有再做声。休纳用脸颊磨蹭他精悍的胸口，对待这个并肩作战不到一天的伙伴宛如相伴已久恋人。也许这就是发情期的作用。在特殊时期之外欲望淡薄的暮晖之民不理解其他种族的情况，但淡薄不等于冷感，他俯视着与自己手掌相比可称小巧的头颅，意识到猫魅其实长得挺好看，即使这是属于男性的脸孔与身体，心中却有些蠢动了。

“这种事，别太放在心上。”踌躇被对方察觉，而且似乎被误解了，猫魅安抚地拍拍他的脸颊，不会随着光线变圆润的瞳孔湿润地眨了眨，“莫非你……”

休纳伸长手臂抓过那条干净的绷带，跨坐在奥拉身上，双手从头后面绕过，亲昵地抚摸宛如恶魔象征的双角：

“介意的话，就当做是和喜欢的人一起吧？”

承认自己是初次与这一种族亲密接触，在完全见到一度被谣传为恶魔之子的奥拉的性器时，休纳仍然不由自主地低叹了一声。被遮住双眼的男人抚摸着猫魅的头发，因为看不见而动作粗乱，在碰到猫魅的耳朵时——无论是耳尖还是耳根——指尖都感到对方的颤抖，喉中发出含糊的呜咽，吞吐坚硬热源的口腔进而痉挛收缩，反而让自己进一步被情欲支配。

“不要碰那里。”吐出那东西，休纳有些烦躁地威胁，声音沙哑，听在耳中却极其煽情。在一片黑暗中，柱体头部被带着倒刺的舌面软软舔着，湿热的舌尖滑过沟壑，或者吮吸顶端的小孔到啧啧出声，一旦想象起场景，胸中难以抑制的高昂感使纳拉卡有直接将对方按倒的冲动。但他并不清楚怎么才不会弄伤对方。猫魅像是察觉了那股躁动，重新按住他的肩膀，湿润的嘴唇贴在弯角上，带着情事中男性特有的青腥气，小声安抚道：“让我来。”

其余的全凭听觉和想象。平时被这样摆弄作为听觉器官的双角，纳拉卡多半会把那个人直接甩出帐篷，但此时那直接刺入神经般的触感变得十足撩拨。嘴唇离开了，滑落到环旋颈背的鳞纹，猫魅跨坐在他身上，单手爱抚着充血的东西，不断浅浅地喘息，另一种猥亵的水声进入耳朵，隐秘预示着接下来的事情。

奥拉一般很少用亲吻表达感情，或许与他们生来便具有的角有关。更多时候只是彼此沉默地彻夜坐在一起，等待白色从绚烂的星幕边缘慢慢沁入。但是猫魅，至少这一只猫魅，非常偏爱亲昵的接触，无法抚慰对手时，他不断在亲吻，从双角到鼻尖，像小动物般用相互磨蹭表达感情，仿佛真的沉迷于这副饱含力量的身体，只是从没有亲吻过嘴唇。暮晖之民伸手抚摸着对方冒出汗水的光滑后背，手指沿着背脊的凹陷向下触到翘起的尾根，伏在肩头的猫魅发出难以想象的娇声，喘着气阻止了他。

“别急……很快就好了。”

另一只手藏在尾根下动作着，奥拉摸到他的手背，触碰到那个陷入指尖的边缘，湿滑的触感极其情色。他还想再多探索一下，猫魅青年的姿势并不能马上回绝他，僵持在原地，又像被摸了尾巴或耳朵般叫出声，同样硬挺的肉块划过紧绷小腹，留下黏滑的水迹。感到怀中身体也快控制不住了，纳拉卡顺着线条摸到那张滚烫脸颊，休纳轻轻摆头磨蹭他的掌心，颤抖着声音说：“因为你的，太大了……有点担心……”

仿佛从神经中直接点燃火丛，很少听到这种直白话语，他感到自己的脸也发起烫来。伏在身上的敏捷身体短暂离开，重新跪坐下来，潮湿的手扶住那硬到疼痛的东西，从上方淋下清凉的液体，奥拉微微一颤，随即意识到他正在被吞没，极度敏感的前端触到从未了解的境地，要将灵魂都压榨而出的紧致之后，是不曾想象的柔软火热，他忍不住发出叹息，而扶着他肩膀的猫魅也断续喘息着，摆动臀部慢慢将整个饱满的前端纳入，悬住腰身，突兀地收紧了呼吸。

“抱住我好吗？”要哭出来一般的哽咽声音，被空悬在快感大门前的滋味并不好受，纳拉卡几乎想要直接将这副身躯紧紧按向自己，但他毕竟是个温柔的性子，对于这个有点莫名其妙的搭档，此时他并不吝啬于施舍温柔，何况他确定，在心中萌生了一些爱意，特殊的，对这只猫魅的爱意。

被奥拉有力的手臂环绕着，颤抖的腰部逐渐下沉再提起，缓慢吞吐着最敏感的柱头，努力让对方体验到快感，果然头顶呼吸变得粗重，环抱的双手也慢慢下滑掐住紧实的腰侧。咬牙忍受反复被打开到最大的近乎撕裂的感觉，休纳小心翼翼地又向下坐了一些，敏感部位正好被微弯的柱体擦过，他再次自己扼紧了喉咙，窒息般的眩晕伴随些微麻木。反复试探得到的悦乐很快将意识淹没，猫魅开始起落身体，原本压抑的声音随着要害被摩擦而扬起，落在快要黎明的寂静里，一起灌满听觉。

而那条该死的尾巴也高昂地拍打着纳拉卡的腿，一下下地撩拨。他感觉手心满是汗水，那个柔韧的腰的动作幅度总是有所保留，像是马上要从手中滑走，他不由得加大力度，顺从膨胀的欲望将那具身体下压，被四面八方的光滑炽热所吸裹，期望进入到更深的所在。

突如其来的动作使休纳失声惊呼，控制在接受范围内的刺激突然超限，他死死绷住小腹，整个身体都弓了起来，柔软的头发在奥拉肩头混乱地摇动：“不要，别这样……会死掉的……！”恳求夹在抽气声里零落不清，而奥拉诚实遵从着欲望，让本来把控局面的猫魅立刻逆转为被动，只有死死抓着他的肩背，不断被顶动着，发出分不清疼痛或是快乐的哽咽，以及碎裂模糊的斥责，直到肩头和腹部都被温热的液体濡湿，稍微缓解了不可控制的焦躁渴望，纳拉卡才发现他的搭档似乎哭了。

并且迎来了高潮。不断充盈又抽离的淫靡声响结束后，近于明示的腥气飘荡着，猫魅的身体一阵阵抽搐，连带神经质地绞紧刚才在体内蛮横冲撞的凶器，让黑鳞的奥拉不断发出低吟。

“就这样对待喜欢的人吗！你这家伙……！”用颤抖的声音毫不留情地埋怨，休纳狠狠瞪着罪魁祸首，尽管在昏暗中看不真切他的面孔，“角色扮演——你要干什么？！”

“不是扮演。是我，和你。”

解开了绑住的绷带，纳拉卡纤细而深邃的眼睛注视着他。逐日之民尖锐的竖瞳盈满泪水，让猫魅看起来又凶狠又可怜。听到话后有些愣怔的神情，还很可爱，直到被长条的布料拭去泪水，都还大睁着绿色的眼睛，一副没有反应过来的样子。面对一片狼藉的现场，搭档残留着狂乱痕迹的潮红脸庞，奥拉感到自己仍然被软肉吸吮着的欲望再度增长。他跪起身按住休纳的胸口——那里也残留着白色的粘稠液体——保持相连的姿态将他推倒在皱成一团的床单上，捏着柔嫩的内侧将对方双腿打开。

刚发泄过的半软的东西，和他拥有的一样，视线向下，不是女性纤细玲珑的曲线，自己的正楔入这具身体之中，兼具灵巧与力量的肌肉线条，平直狭窄的腰臀柔顺地打开接纳的姿态，直白勾起征服感和情欲。他伸出手去抚摸起伏的胸膛，射精后仍被插入的猫魅让他的视线和触摸搅得心烦意乱，烦躁地说：“不做了就放开。”

回答他的是前所未有的一记深入撞击，尖叫出声的休纳反射性咬住了嘴唇，随即尝到口中发热的甜味。被高高拉开双腿提起下半身，他甚至感觉到对方性器根部的鳞片贴住会阴的瞬间，被完全填满的认知即刻充满头脑，猫魅被连续而来的快速抽插几乎夺去呼吸，高潮后的不适卷入强大情潮，极致的痛苦总与烧毁理智的快乐并存，身体深处强烈的疼痛和麻木，以及再次堆叠而上淹没大脑的快感支配思考。

“够了，够了……我已经、嗯啊……！”

他不知道自己喊了些什么，用尽力气抵抗也只是发出不成句的绵软呻吟，眼眶发热，胸口发疼，攻势放缓的时候，微凉的鳞角擦过脸颊，话少得可怜的一夜搭档抚摸他扁下的耳朵，吻他的额头，赞美般诉说自己所带来的快乐，直到再也听不下去也无法听下去，啜泣着屈服于一下下缓慢却有力的攻陷带来的，充盈全身每一寸神经的鲜明钝感。

“快点结束吧，求求你……”

他恍惚地呢喃，感到下身和头脑都在融化，伴随着又一次令人疯狂的冲刺，感受到身体内强劲的热流搏动，猫魅无声地颤抖着，释放了透支的欲望。

再度醒来天已经大亮，从难以抑制的焦躁中摆脱出来，休纳终于回到了头脑清爽的状态。他很快皱起了眉头，因为床单和被子上弥漫着既熟悉又陌生的气味——其中一种是他自己的。

臀间好像仍然含着什么东西，试着挪动双腿，糟糕的水声和糟糕的湿润感让他的脸色变得更差，不自觉咬紧了牙。把头伸出被子偷偷张望，接近白色的阳光照耀下，另一张床看起来更可怜，而它的主人并不在场。这可能是唯一能够有所安慰的事情。柜子上的理符卡被拿走了，也没有留下任何随身物品，看来那家伙已经彻底消失。休纳盯着那些布料上的皱褶和灰色水迹，刚刚清明的脑子里立刻回放起许多片段，完全超出意料之外，他恨恨踢了一脚墙壁，又缩成一团不敢再动。有东西流出来了。

“真的是恶魔之子……唔……”脆弱的时期并没有完全结束，只是随便想想，血液就开始向下身集中。昨晚，或者说今早，没有抚慰性器却被插射两次的现实让猫魅埋下头去，胸腔内不由自主地颤抖。和异族做爱实在是太刺激了，可能热衷和猫魅做交易的其他人也这样想。他们应该试试奥拉，最好还是很纯情的那种。

在承认两人身体契合度非常棒这件事上，休纳是不太情愿的，就像不想承认现在身体仍然处于高度敏感的状态。他闭着眼睛把脸埋在被子里，伸手抚慰着开始变硬的性器，脑子里却不断想起被贯穿的感觉，和落入耳中的话语，不禁慢慢将另一只手探向身后，手指伸进仍然潮湿柔软的后穴，轻易捣出淫靡的声响。

说来这是在主城的旅馆，白日没有什么人在。他从鼻中发出轻哼，渐渐变为急促的低喘，绷紧脚尖抵达顶峰的时候，忍不住叫出了声，尾巴也在被子下卷翘起来。抽出手时碰到尾根的部分，绒毛沾着干掉的体液，摸起来有点扎。什么后续工作也没做……被子下面狭小的空间放大了声音，被自己的呼吸占满耳朵，他伸出头长长叹气的时候，门已经开了。

“……”脸上残留的潮红差不多都被吓走了，休纳瞪着那个本该走掉的高大身影，发现对方苍白的脸孔好像也有些红。

“你不会一直等在外面吧。”

所以也什么都听到了？！

纳拉卡避开了话题，将那张画着猫魅族少女的卡片重新放回柜子上。

“那个，理符发行人说，规则改了，要连续做三个任务才算完成。”

“有这种事？”休纳回想起进大厅之前好像是有人站在门口给他们滔滔不绝地讲了什么，不禁捂住额头，“这可就糟了……”

“就是，我们还要再做两次。”

“能不能说话正经点。”

“？”奥拉困惑地偏了偏头，抿起的嘴唇线条十分严肃。休纳这才意识到是自己想得过于发散，咳了两声说“知道了”，翻身又往被子里钻。

但是死心眼的同伴还是站在床边没有走，无法对这种存在感免疫，休纳露出眼睛想瞪走对方，却被落下来的手掌摸了摸前额跟凌乱的头发。

“你……还好吗？”

不好。猫魅几乎想翻白眼指责这既粗暴又没责任心的一夜床伴，话到嘴边，想想还是改了商量的口气：“这段时间我们还得待在一起。”

“嗯。”

“所以，那个……我还没好。”

“什么时候能好？”

“两三天吧。”连自己也还没完全摸清发情的规律，休纳的耳朵又扁了下去，一想到不得不再和这名奥拉多待几天，他觉得眼眶都开始发热，各种意味上的。

“你们没有发情期吗？”

“一般在春天。”

窗外落叶树的枝桠已经秃秃的了，初冬的时节，确实和奥拉没什么关系，难怪他对这事十分钝感。对自己这毛病也无可奈何，休纳闭上眼睛，感到头顶和额前的抚摸十分舒适，快要被催眠了，纳拉卡的声音也低低的，从床边飘飘荡荡地进入耳朵。

“我会照顾你的。”

“你知道怎么照顾啊……”

“知道的，照顾过要交配的动物，比如羊和——”

“我要睡觉了。”

奥拉安分地闭嘴了。没有直接拒绝就是默认了吧。穿着被弄得一团糟的衬衫陷入午睡，猫魅很没风度地发出轻轻的呼噜声。草原住民满意地爱抚着柔软的额发，并小心绕开了微微抖动的耳朵。

就像小动物一样，不是吗？


	2. In North Shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that the relationship between Naraka and Hyuna is not bad, but torrential rain falls on North Shroud. They quit from new Guildleve and find a tiny cave to have a little nap.

等到休纳睡醒，午饭时间早就过了，他不得不又一次坐在魔女咖啡厅的桌边，等待厨师单独给自己开火做一份烤串。当然是充满森林情调的猫魅风味。已经闻到香料在火中炸裂的气味，他的尾巴开始轻快地摇动，同桌的伙伴则安静地坐在一边，单手撑着下巴，眼神深沉。

桌上放着昨天那张追击卡，地点已改为北部的林区。根据发行人建议，他们可以挑战更高级些的任务，比如到桤木泉的岩穴附近转转。

“别看了，不会迷路的。”

纳拉卡的目光黏在摊开的地图上，敷衍点头。任务区离将要落脚的浮栓亭不远，可上下两层地形画得十分含糊，一片盘根错节洞穴丛生，他不由得联想起中央林区那蜿蜒的巨大树根，脸上更显严肃。

今天十分晴朗，现下他们坐的地方透进彩窗后的阳光，晒在脸上甚至有些发热。应该不会再发生失足滑倒的问题了吧……对于未曾涉足过的领域，纳拉卡不会做太多准备，而是随遇而安，或者说见招拆招。就像决定前来艾欧泽亚也并不是什么深思熟虑后作出的慎重决定。但考虑到他的同伴，情况就不一样了。

仍然是艾欧泽亚新手的奥拉抬头看了看自己的搭档，明明之前不断在抱怨肚饿，拿着一串闻起来就很美味的肉，却没立刻开动，也在想问题一样，撑住下巴望着窗外。

“不吃吗？”

“等凉一点。”

纳拉卡哦了一声，继续看地图。他想也许那里和草原西边的石漠很相似，常年风蚀出的岩穴足以让第一次进去的人以为走进了异世界。刚好这片地区也是在西边。任务点已经是地图的边缘，奥拉注意到那里也有哨塔，更尽头的地方，画着一个小小的箭头。

“西边这儿，走过去是哪里？”

休纳嚼着烤肉，看都没看地图一眼：“库尔札斯。”

“库尔札斯。”他重复了一遍，记下了一个新地名，“那是哪里？”

“那边八成都开始下雪了，冷得要命。”猫魅眯着眼睛打量他新换的一身装备，“你现在还是别想了。”

“你去过？”

吃完一整串烤肉的时间之后，休纳说：“去过。”

他的搭档还是很可靠的。纳拉卡放松了点，才觉得那烤串闻起来十分挑动食欲。盘里还剩不少，虽然吃过午饭了，他还是有点想尝尝，一会看着盘子一会看着休纳，面色又变得严肃起来。

没想到看起来十分粗犷的同伴对烹饪很感兴趣，休纳几乎想直接改道把他拖上飞空艇直奔俾斯麦餐厅，让这纯天然的暮晖之民见识一下艾欧泽亚大陆的料理精华之所在，说不定以后就可以白蹭吃蹭喝了呢？

不过对于希望在晚餐时间表演烤肉的请求，热爱这种料理的猫魅残忍地拒绝了他。

——那不就意味着直到晚餐时间还不能回住处吗，他可一点都不想在外面拖延，一点都不。

如果不是出于作为团队成员之一，以及经验丰富的冒险者前辈的责任感，本来他应该闭门不出，直到身心状况完全恢复正常，或者和什么人待上一整天……也不是没有在这种时候执行过任务，但那种微妙的烦躁感，加上行动时身体反馈出的不适，使得秘术师在前往秋瓜浮村的途中，始终显得心不在焉。召出的宝石兽也是跑跑停停四处张望，一副神经过敏的样子。

好在从私语巨木过来的路上没什么危险的魔兽，绕开鸟人聚集地，没花多少时间就到了以太之光处。休纳教他的同伴怎样共鸣，并觉得对方在这方面天赋也不错，以后学点法术也不是问题。

不知道东洲的魔法是怎样的体系，虽然听行会里的人提起过，也是只言片语，不知所云。可惜纳拉卡显然没有学过，他摸水晶的姿势看起来僵硬得让人想笑。

“早去早回吧。”他冲着栈桥边的同伴招招手。奥拉正注视着水下的动静，右手按在身后枪杆上，像是迎敌的姿态，看得休纳一头雾水，走过去也伸头往桥下看：“怎么了？”

“你想吃鱼吗？”

“啊？”

“晚上，不吃烤肉，可以吃烤鱼。”

绑带一松，榆木削成的枪杆已经握在他手里，眼看那充满战斗痕迹的东西就要刺进清澈的水面，休纳连忙挡住纳拉卡的手臂：“等一下！烤什么我都不吃！”

“而且不应该用钓竿吗？！”他反手一指背后在旅馆桥上垂钓的人，满脸震惊，“用这玩意直接叉上来？”

“草原上就是用枪。或者直接下河抓。”

“用枪……？”

“用枪，叉上来。”暮晖之民茫然地点头，又要举起他朝夕相处的武器做示范，猫魅立刻按住了他，沉吟片刻说：“我觉得，以后你可以去库尔札斯看看。说不定能帮上你。”

不知道伊修加德的龙骑士听到有人用枪叉鱼，脸上是什么表情……

似乎被阻止现场表演八成会被枪术师行会所有人用奇怪的眼光看着的叉鱼绝技而不快，又或者是对搭档过于信任，纳拉卡在战斗中不发一言，势头甚猛，面前的敌人还没气绝，他已经冲向另一只。又得处理残局，又得追上战友以免他受伤陷入不利，猫魅周身围绕着魔法残留的光点，黑着脸在断崖和树根上奔跑，开始怀疑同伴根本就没有关心自己的意思。

说什么会照顾人的好话，一路上解答各种问题已经够麻烦的——分心瞬间脚下一滑，休纳下意识叫出声来，本能地竖起尾巴平衡住身体，前面的战友闻声也回过头来，最后一只泥土巨人顺势向他扑去，休纳站稳了脚，就看见高大的奥拉摆了摆尾，一个趔趄，连人带怪一起消失在视野中。

“喂——！！”

他连忙跟着跳下巨大的树根。视野瞬间变得昏暗，休纳凭着下落之前的记忆向前方跑去，腿脚一片疼痛，才发现谷底遍地散落着碎石。模糊认出暗处一个轮廓，强烈的土腥味，还夹着其他复杂的味道，他用恨不得连魔导书也一起扔出去的力气甩出一个白色光球，爆炸的同时，听到枪尖拔出石缝那令人倒牙的刺响，以及沉重的呼吸声，总算松了一口气。

“没事吧？”枪术师跪在地面上，看起来已经力竭，他跌跌撞撞扑过去，几乎把纳拉卡撞倒在地。骤变的环境让两人都处于紧张状态，奥拉一贯沉稳的呼吸显出不安的节奏，休纳使用了两次医术魔法，都因为手在颤抖失败了。

这次换成纳拉卡问“没事吧”，休纳闭着嘴从包里翻出恢复药扔给他，低头继续凝聚那些平时挥手即来的温暖的绿色光点，总算止住了血腥气的进一步扩散，接着处理两人的伤势，他手一抖，魔导书差点掉落在地。

“……别摸。”

“你流血了。”

“怎么可能。”落地时明明没有撞到头，脸上怎么会有血迹，休纳侧过头躲开那只抚摸脸颊的手，皱起眉头，“脏死了，别碰。”

然后他确实觉到眼下有一丝热热的痕迹，伸手一摸，指尖上确实沾了红色。只能是巨像崩坏时碎片的杰作，好在无足轻重，猫魅沉着脸继续治疗，却又被摸了头发，连着伏下的耳朵一起被安抚式地拍了拍。

“是我的错。”被魔导书直接打手也不生气，纳拉卡一脸歉疚地低下头，“连带你受伤了。”

“问题是……算了。”休纳合上书，率先站起身，“赶紧走吧，爬上去很费事的——”

“你受伤了。”

面对再次跌坐下来的搭档，奥拉的声音听起来更诚恳了：“抱歉。”

走之前没有向可爱的预报员小姐确认天气，可能是这趟任务里最大的败笔。明明抵达时都还是晴朗的天色，气温骤降不说，云也大块堆积起来，藤林石崖光线昏暗，根本无暇注意天色，再看向灰蓝的光幕，雨滴已经争先恐后砸上了鼻尖。

更糟糕的是居然扭到了脚。继被踩尾巴后作为猫魅族成员的另一不可能之事发生了，休纳不知道同伴现在看自己的眼神是怎样的，抬头望着被割得四分五裂的天空，一时间什么都没有想。

好在他们落地周围没有散步的席兹。那种怪鸟的尖喙，所有在黑衣森林中穿行的冒险者都深刻领教过，想到被啄脑袋的痛苦，休纳按紧了法袍的兜帽。黑褐粗布浸透雨水，已经丝毫没有遮挡的效果，它本是为了遮掩沙漠酷烈的阳光而存在的，质地轻薄，湿透了裹在身上，平白多添一份冷意。猫魅缩紧肩膀，开始后悔出门前换了衣服。

“从这边好像可以上去，但是，很多鸟。”

纳拉卡像昨晚那样搀扶着他，雨水同样浸透了轻便的兽甲，贴紧胳膊，冷上加凉。奥拉很快恢复到平常的冷静状态，在入夜的雨里仔细分辨周围是否有回到高地的路径，地图湿淋淋别在腰间，和休纳的魔导书紧贴着。

“那还是别去了……”他有气无力地建议着。秘术师的医术可以弥补以太损伤，但说到消除肉体的痛感，并不如专研治疗的幻术师们。如果是他一个人，或许还有只身脱险的把握——当然是平常时候。休纳发着抖，抖到他的同伴手臂用力得生硬，他低下头，避免雨水完全掩盖视线，躁动的心情里生出一点愤恨。纳拉卡又带着他回到刚才的巨藤下，风不那么强的时候，那里勉强可以作为遮挡，让人有时间抹去脸上冰凉的水。

两人躲在岩壁的边缘，泥土和植物的气味跟暴雨相混，加上魔物残留的浑浊气息，并不是能使人镇定的环境。纳拉卡确认完周围暂时没有新的魔物，才将他的搭档放下，靠坐在断崖边。猫魅的耳朵从兜帽里透出形状，紧张地伏在两侧，耳尖部位透出水滴，啪嗒啪嗒落到湿透的袍子上。帽子外的鼻尖和下巴也滴着雨水，头发乱乱贴在脸上，看起来真的挺可怜。他抹了一把自己脸上，想了想，伸手也抹了下休纳的脸，皮革手套伸进湿透的布料和脸颊之间，意料之外的触碰和粗糙的触感，纳拉卡看见他帽子下的耳朵突然弹动，甩出的雨滴飞进迅速变暗的空气。

“你这个笨蛋……”休纳抬起脸，垂到额头的帽沿下露出浅绿竖瞳，咬着牙一脸凶狠，出口的语气却毫无威慑力，“尾巴是白长的吗！”

奥拉下意识摆动形状优雅的鳞尾。要一个跑惯了抬眼望不到边的大平地的人像玩杂技似的在树藤上战斗，就算有尾巴也实在是强人所难。虽然，实际上，他好像是因为休纳先出声，才回头摔下去的。敏捷的猫魅大约不能理解无法保持平衡的感觉吧。他耸耸肩，休纳一脸懒得再争的表情扭过头去，沉默地望着雨帘外的暗色。

纳拉卡展开地图，笔迹已经完全洇湿，绘制细密的地形图此时只有粗粗轮廓，根本无法判断目前身在何处。复杂的声音和气味，以及不断敲打双角的雨水，使他辨别那些线条时需要不停集中注意力，因此直到被踹了一脚，他才从一片模糊的地图中抬头，迟钝地看向似乎更加生气的搭档。

“听我说话。”

“嗯。”

为了抑制不断的颤抖，休纳压低声音，让自己听起来严肃一些：“你走吧，一个人可以出去的。”

“那些鸟很容易相互啄起来，下雨的时候更暴躁，小心些，从它们背后绕过去，爬上山崖就轻松了。你应该不会又被巨像兵一拳打下来吧。”

似乎没意识到自己被挖苦，纳拉卡摇摇头：“不行。”

“可以的，这么简单的事情。”

“不行，要照顾你，说好了。”

“……你这家伙……”休纳感到被雨水击打得苍白脸孔又浮上热度，被凝视眼睛的焦躁感促使他低下头，小声地骂了一句什么。纳拉卡继续观察地图，忽然变大的风使他往休纳那边挪了挪，雨声重新填补了对话的空白，冷凉气味荡清感官，他突然发现了一个记号，那是之前使用地图的人另外标注的地方。

“附近有个山洞。”根据树藤的位置辨认方位，发现目的地离此不远，纳拉卡情绪高扬起来，凑过去指给休纳看他的发现，“在这儿。”

他好像闻到了一点新的气息，在冰冷风雨里微弱地飘进鼻腔，休纳低头抱着双臂，仍然在发抖，也不知道听没听见。高出一头的奥拉挪了挪位置，挡住直接向他吹来的风，伸出手说：“走吧。”

跌跌撞撞跑进洞穴的一瞬间，被久违的安宁感抚慰，两人同时叹了口气。走出雨水会打到的区域，入耳的空气几乎没有流动，隔出的雨声变得遥远，甚至让人有昏昏欲睡的感觉。

解除了高度紧张的状态，确实没什么力气了的休纳坐在地上，也不管苔藓和碎石把衣服弄得更脏，直接和衣躺下，一副要睡觉的样子。纳拉卡走进洞穴深处检查，果然发现了生火的器具。恐怕有不少人也曾落到他们这样的窘境，才会在广为传用的地图上特意标注出这个安全区。

“不知道什么时候雨停。”

在前人垒出的火盆中架好带着些微湿气的草木，点燃很顺利，一阵白烟后逐渐跳起火苗，熟悉的燃烧气味进一步安抚了情绪。奥拉回到洞口观望，已经漆黑的雨幕毫无收敛，他自言自语着，又回到搭档身边去。

“休纳先生。”

罕见地被叫了名字，蜷成一团的休纳哼了一声，拍拍尾巴权当回应。

“你还能动吗？到火边来吧，暖和。”

从语气就能听出的轻快情绪。猫魅还是背对他和火堆躺着，不停发着抖，却一点没有要动弹的意思。

“休纳先——”

“吵死了，别叫我。”

拉下兜帽把阴影中的脸隐藏更深，然而他的同伴从来听不懂拒绝，很快背后就出现有什么东西存在的压迫感，伴随某种新鲜气味，在凝固的空气里不断靠近。

“你还好吗？”

适时的强硬是有必要的。纳拉卡相信这一点，他也相信如果搭档真的没力气到动弹不得，自己有义务把他带到火堆边，让他浑身上下的水汽都蒸发掉，不然会受风寒。

他把手放到猫魅的肩上，一用力就把他翻过来，露出冷得发白的脸孔。本来应该是这样子的。猫魅的眼睛被湿透的额发和帽沿遮住，紧紧咬着嘴唇，从鼻中痛苦地呼吸着，本来苍白的脸上泛出微红，满是忍耐的神色。

他几乎立刻意识到了是怎么回事，在经历了昨夜，或者说今早之后。那股在雨中的新气味已经十分明显，从被黑布紧裹的这具身体里飘散出来。

能够分辨出对方的气味，某种意义上说，已经有所谓的契合度存在，也因此在被靠近的时候，反应更加强烈。休纳决不全是因疼痛而发抖，在知道天黑前回不去时，他就已经想甩开这有点傻气的同伴，然而……他绷紧了身体，在被抚摸脸颊的时候无法躲避，发出小小的呜咽。

“对不起。”

道歉上从不拖泥带水，然而口头的歉意毫无用途。休纳想跳起来打他的头，实际上只能伸手拽住奥拉轻甲上的领巾，把那张诚恳的脸拉向自己，从乱发的缝隙里注视着他。

“那就负起责任……好好照顾我啊。”

如果不是被无法纾解的欲望驱使，要在这样的环境下做爱，对休纳而言也是不可能的。好在他的搭档很配合，无论说什么都会迟疑着接受，甚至包括在这样的环境里和只认识一天的男人做爱。

火焰在背后布散出温暖，和草木的燃烧气息一起流淌。但后背的灼热感不完全来自于此，从毛孔里溢出的震颤宛如针刺，相互触碰的性器传递来的快感令他弓起脊背，在奥拉的怀中颤抖得越发厉害。

比起在尴尬的寂静里自慰，还不如让双方都舒服来得坦然。抱着这样的想法又一次将同伴按倒，但他实在没力气自己动了，也不想在这样糟糕的条件下做完全套，才勉强选择相互抚慰——事实上纳拉卡并不擅长，结果就变成反倒是他在服务似的。要将自己和奥拉的性器同时握住，不得不用上双手，猫魅将额头抵在被轻甲覆盖的胸口，把对方的手拉向腿间，变得温暖的指尖触碰到自己的欲望，忍不住从鼻间发出软软的呻吟。

“完全不一样……”

用实际的身体反应回答同伴“自己做不行吗”的疑问，休纳引导着脱去手套的手一步步挑逗自己，将两人的尖端共同贴在掌心摩擦，粘腻的水泽声在寂静空气里格外明显。纳拉卡的呼吸也变了，一直被牵引的手开始跟随他捋动柱身，逐渐将两人的气息导入同一节奏。

坚硬又细嫩的东西不断磨蹭，完全料想不到的碰触刺激，被情欲支配的休纳呼呼喘息着，然而希望中的顶峰始终无法到来。他又加重了力道，甚至感到疼痛的地步，奥拉低吟出声，轻微阻止了他的动作，立刻被紧紧抱住腰身，胸口紧贴着半湿的法袍，猫魅强烈的心跳清晰可感。

“抱我。”

初冬的季节，他穿得仍然很薄，法师们似乎从不惧怕寒冷。纳拉卡摸到袍子下面的脊背，蝴蝶骨和脊椎，将它们按向自己，跪坐在腿上的搭档腰身在狭窄的空间里挺动，发出更加甜美的声音，藏在衣摆下的尾巴拍打着他的腿，被甲胄隔开了毛茸茸的触感，有些遗憾。

不知道休纳有没有觉得他的轻甲碍事，跪在上面会不会痛。猫魅光裸的大腿跨在身体两侧，被散下的衣袍半遮半掩，加上胸口紧贴，他看不到两人接触的部位是什么情况，只能从触感上想象。休纳的耳朵高高竖起，尖端戴着浅绿的晶石坠子，不断在眼前摇晃着。他还能看见跪在地上的长靴勾勒出流畅的小腿线条，他头一次觉得长靴是这么好看的物件，靴口下折的地方和法袍之间露出白色的膝弯和大腿，奥拉伸出空闲的那只手抚摸那里，温热的柔软的感觉，微微透着汗意，将同样湿润的掌心吸附住。他向上探索，潜进法袍的里面，被抚摸腰侧的休纳低低叫出声来，没有阻止那只手的动作。

因为自己的触摸而变得兴奋，微妙的满足感充盈着喉咙，纳拉卡的手绕到背后，指腹轻轻摩挲着尾根的上部，好像摸到了埋在皮肤下微微凸起的骨骼。休纳的呼吸越来越急，整个人伏在他身上，还是没有阻止，甚至在扭动中微微翘起腰臀，让他更轻松地将尾根圈在手里，自己送上去任其把玩。

“原来是这样子的。”

在衣袍下收紧手指，沿着毛流向外梳理，柔韧蓬松的尾巴从手中滑过的感觉非常奇妙。用拇指指腹摩挲皮肤与尾根的交界处，身上的猫魅因此更紧地环抱住他，忘记了伸手抚慰自己，把脸埋在肩窝里含糊地抽噎。湿热的气息喷在颈边，奥拉抓住那根完全挺立的性器，前后同时捋动，呻吟声忽地拔高，被禁锢住的猫魅开始挣扎，很快僵直身体，手中的东西抽动着喷出液体，溅到皮质的轻甲上。

没有停下戏弄尾巴的行为，重新软倒在他身上的搭档颤抖着，要哭出来似的不断抽气，原本环抱自己的双手无力地抓挠背部，耳朵也垂到了两边，又是一副被欺负惨了的样子。

“可以了……停下来……！”

这次顺从地停手，转而安抚地摸着脊背，休纳还在喘息，因为翘起的尾巴，袍子下摆被掀开，纳拉卡收手的时候，两人之前紧密摩擦的部位也暴露在眼光中。同样的性器在一起寻求快感，他默默接受了这场景，并且觉得对方起伏的小腹看起来非常性感。

注意到对方眼光，逐渐冷静下来的休纳看着他，一副想笑又不好笑的神情：“还是觉得很奇怪吧。”

纳拉卡默默摇头：“你不难受了，就好。”

奥拉的欲望还颤巍巍的立着。休纳伏下身，想要用嘴去解决，却被挡开了。

“不用吗？”他眯起眼睛仰视，然而同伴的脸上读不出什么欲拒还迎。刚才也感觉到，纳拉卡并没有什么明显的欲望。也许奥拉真的是十分淡薄的种族。

“不用。”纳拉卡摸了摸他的脸，眼睛下面的伤痕并不显眼，他却看得很清楚，连着眼中某些一闪而过的颜色一起收入。在情事中十分渴求抚触，结束后却对此表现出反感神色，还留着一点水泽的嘴角闭紧了，猫魅没有说话，用袍脚擦掉自己的精液，从他身上起来抚平衣摆，露出的腿重新掩进灰暗布料。

“就是很奇怪。”他点点头。

一打开门和人迎头撞上，浮栓亭的老板脸不红心不跳，转身拿来热水和布巾，打发伙计去叫村里的医生，熟练地钻进后厨安排汤饭。来这的冒险者们吃点亏受点伤简直不算什么事情，看到两人一身狼狈的回来，他嘴上关切着，眉毛都不动一下。一晚上的雨，大厅里喝酒的人少得可怜，休纳被安置在长条吧台前，扭伤的右腿翘上高脚小凳，靴尖不断滴下浑浊的水滴。他趴在桌台上，眼皮耷拉着沉浸在酒精、面包和肉类的混合香气里，几乎就要这样睡过去。

还是一个人的时候自在。奥拉同伴被赶去先行洗漱，离开火堆的路上他可没少打喷嚏，万一病倒了，休纳会觉得是自己的责任。但他可没什么同事爱去照顾别人，何况还是那么大一个家伙。早点结束就可以回到海都，哪怕派他去做最无聊的研究也好，和人打交道实在是……

“医生，还没有来？”

“一看就知道吧。”

休纳回答时也懒得抬起脸来。头发仍然湿淋淋的，滴在打磨的桌面上，一块东西盖上头来，带着洁净气味压住他的耳朵，猫魅这才有了动静：“谢了。”

后厨的香味越飘越近，老板把两人份的餐食放在台上，寒暄几句就出门办事了。纳拉卡在另外一边坐下，道谢后转头看着有一下没一下揉着头发的搭档：“你可以吗？”

“又不是手扭了……”感到莫名其妙的休纳直起身，为了展示自己很没问题，把架着的那条腿也挪了下来，僵硬地恢复正常坐姿，拿起餐具闷头开吃。不晓得老板是不是特别照顾了猫魅族的口味，平时觉得不过如此的烤白妙鲤，居然美味到了还想再来一份的地步，留下盘里光溜溜一条鱼骨，休纳舔舔嘴唇，终于有种活过来了的实感。

一旁的奥拉吃得很谨慎，用筷子分离出刺和肉，细嚼慢咽的态度与看似粗犷的外表形成了不小反差，察觉到旁边有人在看，他咀嚼着移过目光，对空空的盘子恍然大悟：“没吃饱？”

“看你笨。”

“不如你。因为你是猫。”

“啊，又一个愚蠢的外乡人。”吃饱后有力气拌嘴了，休纳想，而且还是这个老掉牙的话题。他用指尖敲打纳拉卡的角，对方皱了皱眉，挡住那只要去抓自己尾巴的手，咽下一口鱼肉，露出有点嫌弃的表情：“做什么？”

“见过虚无界的妖异吧？见过龙吧？看看你的角和尾巴，你跟他们有关系吗？”

奥萨德土生土长的暮晖之民断然摇头。这次换成猫魅露出一脸嫌弃的表情，伸长手臂敲了他的额头一下：“所以我和猫也没关系。这可是有学者证明过的。”

看搭档如此笃定，奥拉半信半疑地点头，虽然他还没亲眼见过说的那些东西，但来艾欧泽亚之前，多少也听归来的冒险者们谈论过一些关于自己种族的流言，大家一致认为那些人的想象力过于丰富了。

“但是，的确有人这样想过。时代不同了，放在五年前，有奥拉出现在伊修加德的话，是要被关进异端审判所的。”

突然冒出的陌生词汇让纳拉卡的思维停顿了一下，他知道那个“恶魔之子”的别称，不过异端审判所是什么？他用困惑的眼神望向搭档企图得到答案，但推门的声音打断了谈话。戴着单边眼镜的男性将雨伞挂在门边，背着一个小巧的包裹走进来：“是哪一位脚扭了？”

“我……已经治疗了一下。”承认这点让身为秘术师的休纳有些不情愿，好在专业的医生连患者的身份都懒于询问，直接就进入正题。重新把伤腿架在凳子上，休纳脱掉长靴，让精灵察看肿起的脚腕，被细长的手指碰到，猫魅抖了一下，感到几乎被遗忘的某种冲动又在上涌。

“还好，没有伤到骨头。”伤处已经变成青色，只是淤血而已，但病人好像很不耐疼痛，审理伤处时明显在颤抖。医生安抚地拍拍他的小腿，抬头向看起来是同伴的奥拉说：“可以请你拿热水和干净的布巾来吗？”

奥拉应声上楼，精灵站起身，在包中翻检起来。居住在森林之中的精灵族，无论男女都有着不输男性奥拉的高挑身材，他站在休纳面前挡住了灯光，低头瞧着两手紧抓住凳子边缘的猫魅，微笑起来：“我们以前见过吗？”

“没有吧……”

“看你的表情，好像是认识我一样。”医生取出药水和绷带，重新单膝跪在地上，仍然笑眯眯地打量他的脸孔，“也对，你并不是这里的住民。我还没见过会扭到脚的猫魅呢。”

“……呃！轻一点！”被手掌按住伤处揉动当然是疼痛的，休纳抬起眼睛看向精灵，对方一脸亲切，手上却一点不停：“适当的忍受力是必要的哦，小猫咪。”

他几乎生出咬人的冲动，被人抓住脚踝并不算好体验，而且，他知道体内重新翻腾起来的东西是什么，并且确信眼前这个声音柔和的精灵也知道。休纳瞪着他，又被连续不断的揉捏激得身体紧绷，忍不住发出小声的呜咽，耳朵也撇到了两边。

“你的同伴，真慢啊。”不知是不是神经敏感，总觉得这家伙在同伴两个字上加了重音。楼梯上传来脚步，阻挡了精灵从脚踝向上抚摸的手，伤处确实不那么疼了……按部就班的清洗上药，得到一个看起来十分严重的包扎结果，休纳翘到腿发麻，精灵医生才说完注意事项，眯起细长的眼睛向他们告别：“钱就先给老板吧，啊，你啊，请好好照顾这位猫先生。”

仿佛也察觉到气氛的古怪，纳拉卡反射性点头后，低头探询地看向休纳，他的搭档抱着膝盖坐在凳子上，立起耳朵凶巴巴地冲精灵瞪了一眼，对方却一点没生气的模样，优雅地拎起雨伞转身开门，甚至还扔了一个飞眼回来。

“你们，吵架了？”

“怎么可能！”如果不是脚被包得活像穿着星芒节专用的雪靴，休纳早就冲出去拿魔导书砸他的后脑勺了，轻浮的家伙，他再次庆幸自己不住在森林里。但他耿直的同伴理解不到这些，正如理解不到目前自己处在什么状态一样。

“去房间。”用糟糕的语气命令着，纳拉卡嗯了一声，谨慎地用指尖戳了戳那只包得白白一片的脚：“这样还能动吗？”

“当然能。帮我拿下靴子——喂？！”突然一只手从屈起的膝弯下穿过，休纳还没反应过来，后背一紧身体一轻，已经被抱——与其说抱还不如说被端了起来，平稳地向楼梯口移动。他觉得全身的汗毛都炸开了，想要挣脱下去，身体却僵得不能动弹，肩膀和头紧挨在换了单衣的奥拉胸前，能清晰地嗅到浴后干净的味道，以及属于某种具有同调性的气息。

等进到房间里，将不便移动的搭档放在属于他的那张床上，脱掉另一只长靴时，休纳几乎已经埋头缩成一团，双手紧紧揪着纳拉卡的衣襟不放，奥拉不得不维持着弯腰的姿势，抓住他的手腕试着拉开。明明像猫一样，他在心里再次做着比对，忍不住上手摸了摸还带着湿意的头发和耳朵，猫魅从鼻中发出难耐的哼鸣，抬起头来，明亮的竖瞳满含水汽，半睁着求助般望向自己。纳拉卡心里一跳，下意识问道：“刚才那个人……给你下药了？”

“……什么……你真是，一点自觉都没有！”手快使不上力了，休纳想狠狠敲他脑袋，最后也只是抓住垂落在奥拉肩膀上的发辫，洗过的柔软清凉，并不能消解他的怒气和别的什么情愫。他泄愤似地狠狠拽着那束与鳞片同色的头发，直到角快要戳到自己脸上，和那家伙近距离对视着，用尽克制一字一句地声明着：“不想做，就别碰我。”

除了一点不明显的歉疚，奥拉的眼睛里看不出别的神情，黑色的眼睛真是奇怪，好像什么都能掩盖住，被这样的目光注视着，休纳再度感到愤恨，但却不知究竟在生什么的气。伤口简直像有心脏在跳，全身都开始发热，不可抗的浪涌向眼中聚积，他闭紧嘴巴不出声，用力睁着眼睛瞪视对方，直到被温热的手指抹了抹眼下，皮肤上散开湿湿的触感，才发觉根本没有挡住丢人的眼泪。

“对不起。我只是想帮你。”被黑鳞装饰的脸颊似乎露出了温柔的神色，纳拉卡侧头避开会伤到他的角度，轻轻吻了眼下那条纤细伤口，休纳反射性地闭眼，感到鼻息冲刷着眼睫，不禁张开嘴微微喘气，小小的气音被完全收入耳中，奥拉的嘴唇向下移动，只碰到一瞬微翘的唇尖，猫魅就扭开了面孔。

“不要一副可怜我的样子。”他松开手倒进床铺，蜷身面朝墙壁，仍是昨晚那副拒绝交流的姿态——肩膀也同样剧烈颤抖着，尾巴紧贴在身后，确实很可怜的模样。看着搭档把头埋进被子里，纳拉卡想回答他，闷闷的声音先一步响起来：“剩下的任务我来完成，背包里那些银币，算你的报酬，全都给我拿走。”

“……？”

“你可以走了，纳拉卡，你被开除了！”

临时组的两人小队有开除这一说法，新手冒险者还没有听过，但休纳第一次叫他的名字，这让纳拉卡很高兴，他知道那是在开玩笑，应该是这样的，他并不讨厌自己，他叫自己的名字，因为奥拉们提到讨厌的人，不会称呼对方的名字。他觉得自己笑起来了，他俯下身抚摸被子下搭档的脑袋，就像上个晚上那样，猫魅生气的脸孔从里面露出来，但不能跳起来抓他的衣服了，乱糟糟的湿发和眼泪的痕迹，看起来那么狼狈，纳拉卡只想好好抱住他，他也这么做了，手臂里的身体颤抖着，然后传来疼痛，猫魅低头咬了他的胳膊，小小的尖牙陷入肉中，没有出血，但让他知道自己在做什么，他抓住猫魅的头发迫使他松口，竖瞳仍然尖锐地瞪视着自己，眉毛却已经是要哭的样子了。

“放开我、唔……！”这次直接扭住下颌，休纳避无可避，被反咬住了嘴唇舔舐，本就处于应激状态的眼睛睁得更大，胡乱哼鸣着挣扎，敏感粘膜上传达的信息直入脑内，身体不由自主地兴奋起来，牙关一松，奥拉的舌尖侵入，更连拒绝的意识都一并被吮吸掉。将这归咎于猫魅是容易被挑逗的种族，休纳张着嘴呼吸空气，已经没有力气抗拒被抱拥的现实，他从柔软的织物中脱离出来，冷意滑进衣服与皮肤的缝隙，几乎任由对方摆弄。长袍被扔到床下，重新依靠在纳拉卡的肩上，猫魅颤抖着缩紧身体，喃喃地说“我讨厌你”。

“你不讨厌我。我也不讨厌你。”

“你真的很烦……嗯……”暖热的手掌抚摸着腰侧，休纳长长地吐气，额头又被嘴唇贴住，他推开那双碍事的角，迷糊着低声抱怨：“我还没洗。”

“没关系。乱七八糟的，很可爱。”

“……口味奇怪的家伙。”

“一定要现在洗吗？你看起来很难受。”腰侧的手向小腹移动，覆住单薄裤子下耸起的部分，这意思简直太明显了，休纳甚至有些窘迫，他转了下身体，摸到奥拉胯间，有些意外地仰头看他：“……你硬了。”

原来不是性冷淡啊。从清明了点的眼睛里读出这句话，纳拉卡又亲了亲猫魅的脸，过于亲昵的表现，但他一点也不害羞，反而休纳先转开目光，报复似地轻咬他裸露的锁骨。

“那就等之后……帮我洗吧。”

对于之前精灵医生的嘱咐，纳拉卡确实有好好记在心里，但这事情又不得不做——对于双方来说都是这样——他慎之又慎地将休纳的右脚挪到不会被自己压到的地方，也迫使病人不得不张开双腿，让只有鳞片环饰着的男性躯体嵌入其间。

休纳指挥着他如何摆正姿势，但在一切看似就绪后重新对上视线，还是忍不住用手挡着小声自语了几句。被咬过的奥拉好像变得知趣许多，动不动就问“这样可以了吗”，生怕再给他带来问题，而且动作也亲昵起来，被款款凝视的感觉还真是……明明关系陌生的时候可以坦然，现下他却觉得有些不自在，闭上眼说“开始吧”，要把自己整个装盘上去的坚决。

潮湿的手从脸颊离开，在同样泛着薄汗的胸腹划过，握住下方挺翘的性器开始捋动。给别人做总是不如对自己熟练，但纳拉卡的动作可以说相当没有章法，猫魅对他轻柔的接触表示不满，又被过重的力道弄得痛哼，在被试探地舔了几下头部后又软下来，喘息着随他摆弄。要对方主动确实有些强人所难，何况重点也不在那里，视作不用解释，休纳小声说着“够了”，示意他向更下面的部位去。

“像我昨晚做的那样……手指，伸进来。”

联想当时被蒙住双眼触摸到的景象，奥拉感到下腹的紧绷又上一层。桌上的灯火仍然烧着，他可以看见湿迹从猫魅性器的顶端一直滑落到臀间被阴影掩盖的部位，尝试着用食指去探索，很轻易就突破了匝锁，那里湿滑得让人意外，他抽出手指，又抵进去，被探索的猫魅低声呜鸣，催促着他快些动手。

会让你很舒服。如此诱惑着，同时也大方承认会让自己很舒服，休纳将腿张得更开，好让对方看清那是怎样一幅场景。奥拉扶着他的腿微微俯身，察看到自己反复进出的双指同样染上水泽，十分情色的画面。紧箍正在逐渐放松，但这里真能容纳自己的吗，对此仍然感到不安，他犹豫着看向搭档，喘息着的休纳不时因他的动作发出低叫，水润眼里满是的难耐神色。

“粗暴点也没关系，快……想要你，我想要你……”

如果不是动起来太麻烦，他早就把对方按在床上骑上去了。感到纳拉卡的呼吸加重，穴口并拢的三指插了进去，被扩张的胀痛与掠过敏感处的震颤夹击，休纳更难以控制自己的叫声，里面包含的情欲甚至连自己都感到害怕。但是只要这一次就好，暂时服从于本能就好，迷惑理智，解放顾虑，他昵声叫着奥拉的名字，请求他到此为止。

“可以了，纳拉卡……进来吧。”

抓着小腿的另一只手力量加重，奥拉跪伏下去，体格的差距使他整个将猫魅覆住，仿佛要确认什么似的和他对视，这让休纳有些难堪地躲开视线，又被捏住下巴亲了亲嘴唇。

“可以了吗？”

“都说过了……快点。”像是担心对方不懂，休纳侧过头去，小声解释道，“像昨天那样，用你的家伙，插进来，干我。怎么样都可以。”

说完之后头脑似乎产生了空白，覆在身上的重量和阴影退去，一条腿被推到折在胸前，失去入侵的短暂空虚后，紧接来难以承受的巨大压迫，被楔入的不适和确实的疼痛使他本能地向上逃离。真的太大了，他几乎不能相信昨天自己接纳了这东西。莽然的进入僵持着，感受到休纳的确承受不了，纳拉卡向后撤出，看着处于下位的搭档要哭出来的面孔，同样处于进退两难的状态。

“我觉得……做不到。”他艰涩地开口，“弄疼你了。”

“明明是你太——”无法抑制的颤抖打断了接下来的埋怨。休纳喘着气，让对方协助自己转身跪在床上，上身伏低，将腰臀高高翘起，将隐秘处完全展露出来，但尾巴还犹豫着在那附近低低摆动。

“这样试试……男人的话，这样比较容易。”他把脸埋进被子里，“不要顾虑我。”

明明紧张得耳朵也伏下了。面对献祭般的姿势，纳拉卡感到自己无法抗拒某种冲动，他在休纳背后落下轻吻，避开那只受伤的脚跪在他身后，小心拨开看起来也在害怕的尾巴，扶住紧窄腰胯，将欲望的尖端再次抵入那个微微翕张的肉洞，一点点向里推进。

还是很痛苦，但欢愉很快将之取代，像只要狠心抛弃就能感到解脱，猫魅发出模糊的悲鸣，但耳中还听到更多东西，自己的叹息，床铺的涩响，肉与肉的微隙摩擦漏出的水音。将楔入的前端反复在一小处前后抽动，搭档被自己的摇动逼出鼻中短促的呼吸，他将猫魅的头发抓在手里，迫使他将脸孔暴露在空气中，下体进一步推进，猫魅发出绵长失控的呻吟，像手中的一把琴，将弦径直拉到末尾突然截断的颤音。

“等一、下……太深了……嗯！”与其说被快感不如说被恐惧所支配，休纳无暇顾及刚刚自己的叫声有多露骨，支起上身想要躲避开长驱直入的进攻，身体却被紧紧楔住。连脏器都被插入的逼仄感，身后开始埋入深处的抽插，他慌乱地用手覆住小腹，几乎错觉感到掌心也被性器顶动，随即被另一只手紧紧扣住，向下包覆住自己的欲望，随着动作幅度套弄起来。多重的恐慌与快感将头脑搅成一团，猫魅混乱地呻吟着，奥拉的角附到脸旁，凉凉的消解着面颊热度，却将任何一次细微的呼吸都收入其中。某种熟悉的炸裂感后，再也没有力气去挡开，被扭过脸颊亲吻，松开的手满沾着双方的体液，休纳倒在床上大口喘息，又被扶住膝盖翻过身来，无力的腿被压在两边，彻底一副任由操弄的失神模样。

“你还好吗？”

又是唇齿相接，比起刚才连呼吸都榨干的程度，现在则要温柔许多。被尖锐的角末端划到了脸颊，轻微的痛楚已被麻木感取代，休纳眯着眼接受粘腻的亲吻，任对方正面伏上来，将他的双手引向被闪烁暗光的鳞片环绕的脖颈，那里挂着一个小小的木雕，在猫魅的模糊视线里摇荡。

“嗯……”再度被正面插入，已经开发的后穴自然地接纳了侵袭，并且柔软地吸附上去，足够的体液制造出润滑的触感与声音。纳拉卡轻喘着，亲了亲他泛红的眼角，低声说：“里面好紧，又好热。很舒服。”

猫魅只是模糊地嗯了两声，被轻缓的抽插推进，发出绵长的气音，又因为这个姿势屡屡碰到敏感处而轻颤不已。被沉重的快感逼得想合拢双腿，又被强制按住膝盖敞开，本来应该是感到痛苦的，而痛苦与快感的交织令人沉迷，他没有像昨晚那样拒绝，而听任身体与意识漂浮其中，放肆地媚声喘息。奥拉的话像从很远的地方传来般神秘难测，休纳回答着“我也很舒服”，感到身下的波浪起伏更甚，他有些害怕地搂紧了对方的肩颈，将双腿打得更开，腰身也送上去，迷乱地向他低语。

“今晚想怎么干都可以……就在里面，射在我里面吧。”

第二天被叫醒的反而是睡得极其安稳的纳拉卡，明明拖着缓慢的步子，休纳却已经全部打理完毕，居高临下地倚在床边，拿一支长长的尾羽扫弄他的角，将奥拉从睡梦里引出来。

“要睡到什么时候？”穿戴整齐的猫魅眯着绿瞳，口气像是斥责。从他身上飘来浴后干净的气息，兜帽下露出不满的嘴角，脖颈上残留着细碎的红痕，刚刚醒来有些迷茫的脑子里什么地方一亮，纳拉卡张嘴要说话，就被搭档扔过来的卡片遮住了眼睛。

“快点起来啊，昨天的任务失败了，今天要完成两份才行！再拖延报酬会打折的。”

“那个，你……还好？我昨天——”

“下去等了。”

休纳甩手出门，踩过地上散落的长长的白色布条，他把包扎拆掉了，穿着昨天的长靴，噔噔噔一串下楼的足音。行走姿势还有些勉强，但背影露出十足的坚定，纳拉卡想他还是没有被开除的，也没有被讨厌，躺在乱七八糟的床上满意地眨眨眼，呼吸着混杂两人份气味的温暖空气，画着猫魅少女的卡片落在脸边。

正常地吃饭，整理，出发，闲聊的兴致被赶着完成任务的紧迫感抵消，又或者是有意避开交谈的机会。仿佛被洗过的天空，澄澈得不像冬日该有的模样，山岩泛出淡白光彩，阳光直射入层叠的藤林，将阴影下的情景也一并照亮。被限制了行动，采用合作诱杀的形式很快清理掉了看着就想暴打的石像和席兹，报仇之后扬眉吐气，追击卡溢出光点将两人包围住，以太的流速骤然加快，第一次遇到这种情况的奥拉有些紧张，休纳示意他冷静下来，一脸“受不了新手”的表情介绍了附在理符上的传送魔法，眨眼两人就回到了魔女咖啡馆。

“……这样啊。我还想，让你坐陆行鸟回来。”

“发布时都讲过吧。”

“我第一次做理符任务，不知道。”

猫魅重重叹了口气，将柜台上的银币分成两份，推给他一半：“拿着，去换几件装备，以后摔下去也死不了。”

“好。”

纳拉卡收下了，眼睛仍然盯着柜台上方展示的各种卡片，他们背后就像那天一样，吵吵嚷嚷有一大堆冒险者们在等待新的任务。

“这个是什么卡？”

“引导任务，把一些烦人的家伙护送到安全地点。”

“这个？”

“焚书任务，回收一些破烂书，然后干掉里面的妖异。”

奥拉看着那张绘画里的人，那个人在弹一把琴，琴身像是剖开的半个桃子，和草原上的某种乐器很相似，他忽然有点想念故乡，站在那里愣神，身后好像有人说了什么，但耳边响起风与琴弦交织的声音，将那个微小的话语掩盖下去。

“我们来做这个任务吧。”

过了一会他突然提议出声，转过身去——急速流动的以太漩涡飘荡开来，将涟漪蔓延至周围。但没有一个人朝这里看。

“这位冒险者——”柜台后的人类男性敲了敲桌面，“要领任务的话，请到那边登记，等待我们为您匹配新的队友。”

但他只是茫然地站在原处。

“我的，搭档……他不见了。”

此起彼伏的小型动荡相互碰撞，有人闭眼冥想着，下一秒就被卷延的光海吞没。就像他的搭档一样，残留下隐约的气味和以太痕迹，从身边消失不见了。


	3. In Uhl Taha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As have been a dragoon successfully, Naraka go back to Limsa Lominsa to seek for Hyuna, and finally find him in a Summoners' training of The Immortal Flames.

“这个名字，没听过呢。”

灰蓝双眼的少女用食指点了点下巴，露出为难的神色：“我们行会登记的少说也有几千人……啊，不好意思，请稍等一下！那个箱子，放到这边来——”

梅尔凡海关和他初来乍到时一样，仍是一幅繁忙的景象，名叫尔·帕哈拉的猫魅少女把几个扛着箱子的人指引到登记柜台边，走出来摇了摇头：“一定想查的话，去问问缪里吧，就是我们的接待员，现在她应该不忙……对呀，我应该让她来帮忙的！”

“谢谢你。”

身穿铠甲的男性奥拉向她行了个礼，转身走进屋内。秘术师行会与海关的关系他并不了解，但三个柜台前人数的多寡一目了然。他站在最短的那条队伍后，打量起圆形房间里形貌各异的人们。除了知道的蜥蜴人和哥布林，那个戴着草帽、一口叠词的神奇种族也是来跑买卖的？默默记下新学习到的知识，纳拉卡闻到经过背后的鲜腥气味，塞在潮湿的木箱里，让他回忆起乘船前来利姆萨·罗敏萨时那种摇荡的感觉。算不上好受，他扶了扶额头，好像又回到趴在甲板上的时候，沉浸在无法控制的眩晕里不能自拔。

……好像真的有点晕了。可能是飞空艇的后遗症。他拉下头盔的面甲，又觉得有些失礼，重新捏了下开关，龙鸟尖喙般的金属嗒地一声向上翘起，露出颇为严肃的嘴角。

再度回到海洋之都，心情却有了很大改变。经历过严寒的冬日，浸润在潮冷的空气里，也感不到丝毫寒冷。当然，海关大厅里很温暖，前面的拉拉菲尔恭敬地向柜台后的女性行了个礼，迈着轻巧的步子离开了，还不到他大腿高的小家伙，戴着眼镜，有一副聪明的脸孔，看起来比其他人带的宠物高不了多少。在库尔札斯几乎见不到这小巧的种族，只要一场暴雪，他们就会完全陷入深雪中吧。

“您好，这里是秘术师行会。请问您有什么事？”

温柔的女声打断了想象，纳拉卡局促了一下，说：“我想要查一个人。”

冒险者同秘术师一样，也可被视为一种职业，行会对他们负责，但沉溺海豚亭登记的冒险者实在太多了，他只能转头来这里，试着能不能找到那个不声不响就消失了的曾经的搭档。

然而静下来想，他其实并不了解那个叫做休纳的秘术师。直到之后和其他的猫魅组队，他才知道他们是有部落的，逐日之民有足足二十六个姓氏，被询问的女性猫魅有着相似的浅绿竖瞳，遗憾地说“不知道姓氏的话很难找到”。许多逐日猫魅都已经融入了城市生活各自散居，只有少数还保持着聚落的形势，其中被称为提亚的年轻男性，也是四处流浪无踪。

就是说，几乎没有留下任何可以追踪的信息。曾留心行会中擦肩而过的人们，少见的男性猫魅中，并没有他熟悉的那张脸孔。

“休纳……猫魅族的男性是吗，请问年龄大概是？”

“……不知道。应该不大。”

“成为秘术师多久了呢？”

“不知道。”

“您和他认识吗，要寻找的理由是？如果有事情，可以写信交给我们，由我们代为转达。”

“没有事，我是，想见他。”

缪恩为难地笑了笑：“那么，帮您查询最近一次他来到行会的记录，但是不一定能够联系上……这位龙骑士先生，请写下您的联系方式吧，最近都留在后栀旅馆吗？”

早春寒气仍甚，淡淡的海雾包覆着城市，直到近午才在阳光下消散，白色石料筑成的建筑光芒四射。从上层甲板向外张望，所见都是深碧水面与浅蓝天空，龙骑士一身尖锐的黑铠，坐在俾斯麦餐厅的露天雅座里，眺望着灯塔与绳索装饰的世界。已经是第三天，他有些焦躁，但这本就是无法保证的事情，打算午饭后再去询问一次，之后该去哪里，连自己也没有想好。身边的人们三两成桌，纷纷交谈着什么，不时传来笑声，而他对面空无一人。

和不同的冒险者结伴行动，学习到许多知识，也渐渐了解这片大陆上生活的人们，但终究没有像有时见到的人那样，拥有可以一直共同探险的朋友。在冬日完全来临时去往了黑衣森林的西方，处于重建气氛的山岳之都，意外顺利地接纳了他的求学，和只属于草原传说的龙族成为战友，简直是不可想象的事情。由于现任总长的指示，将龙骑士的战法训练开放给前来协助的冒险者，他在离开前，已经通过了堪称艰苦的试炼，得到这身象征荣耀的盔甲。

和黑鳞与角十分协调的形态。或许是种族的原因，伊修加德的精灵们不像森都的同族那样好相处，也有一些感到生疏的时刻，但在向冒险者开放的几个骑士团里度过的日子，现在回想起来仍然十分快乐。

“因为要互相帮助。”出身各异的人们，从四面八方来到终年被风雪闭锁的城市，就像各部落之间的扶持，当然，也有竞争，至少他是如此理解的。有时他会想念冬日的故乡，库尔札斯苍茫寂静，燃烧的篝火与兵刃的金属气味，很容易令他想起雪风肆虐时草原的模样。

“有时我很好奇，”他的精灵族队长护理着一支枪刃，月光照着厚厚雪地，将屋内映出银蓝的光辉，“外族人为什么要来伊修加德？”

纳拉卡看着他修长的手指拂过淬炼的单薄金属，青白光亮寒冷锐利，一时想不出回答。

“有人告诉我可以来这里。”

“学习枪术？”

“嗯。”

“真少见。”精灵擦拭完双手，很不优雅地伸了个懒腰，叹气道，“以前很少有外人来。不光是政策问题，这里的天气过于恶劣，很多人都忍受不了。连城市里都会有冻死的人。”

奥拉默默颔首。那种光景他完全可以想象，连草原出身的自己有时也觉得难以抵抗的严寒和死寂，对其他人……对沙漠的猫魅来说，一定是可怕的。想起那双在湿透黑袍下颤抖的耳朵，他也来过库尔札斯，不可思议。

他问：“你在这里见过一个猫魅吗？他叫休纳。”

严格意义上，他的第一位同伴，现在正在哪里呢？走出享誉艾欧泽亚的第一餐厅，纳拉卡并没有感叹美食的心情。他站在莹蓝的水晶前犹疑，决定先回旅馆收拾东西，脚步却不自觉向下方人少的吊桥走去。

“您看起来有什么烦恼呢。”

突然有人在旁边说话，纳拉卡转过头，个子娇小的女性坐在桥边，笑吟吟地望着他。一个长相甜美的猫魅姑娘。利姆萨罗敏萨里有许多女性猫魅，侍应生，守卫军，海盗，或者别的什么。她穿着紧身束胸与长裙，裸露出美好的肩头，嘴唇艳红，摇曳地走过来：“第一次来这里吗？遇到什么事了，可以跟我说说，或许能帮您呢。”

被黑甲环绕的苍白脸孔有些局促，高大的奥拉向后退了一步，吊桥轻微地吱呀一声，猫魅停下脚步，吃吃地笑：“在害羞？”

“不……我在，找我的朋友。”

“你们走散了？”

他摇头：“他自己，走掉了。”

“被丢下了呢。”少女又走近了几步，可以看见她满是笑意的紫色眼睛，“有空的话，来我这边坐坐，告诉我你的故事好吗？”

“谢谢你。”他看了看天空，阳光白花花地照着石地，“我要去找他了。”

木板上响起一连串脚步声，新晋龙骑士跑走了，少女笑着叹气，又坐回桥边，仰头看着俾斯麦餐厅的出口：“挺可爱的家伙，可惜了。”

一口气冲回沉溺海豚亭，纳拉卡又感到无名的焦躁。在海都短暂的停留时间里，他已经不是第一次被搭讪了，奥拉仍然这么引人注目吗？还是自己有哪里显得很奇怪？他努力让自己镇静下来，但刚才看到女孩圆圆的瞳孔，想到的却是别的颜色和形状。正打算回房间，接待员叫住了他：“哦，你回来了，秘术师行会通知你去那边。”

与利姆萨罗敏萨不同，乌尔达哈的光辉来自于城内行人火彩闪烁的宝石和金饰，沙尘、岩石和金属的混合气味在直射的阳光下升温，腥气与甜暖充斥鼻腔，纳拉卡一下飞空艇就打了个喷嚏。在以拉拉菲尔和人类为主要居民的城市里，穿着铠甲的奥拉实在太显眼了，他走在大街上不得不格外注意脚下，以免误撞到那些步子飞快的小家伙。

根据秘术师行会的记录，休纳在一个月前参加了恒辉队的召唤师战斗训练，但还没有返回的消息。缪恩建议他去乌尔达哈看看，但无法保证找得到人，甚至连他是否活着也不能确定。

“学习操纵属性之力，将其凝聚为蛮神形态的召唤兽，比操纵普通的宝石兽风险更大。如果本身天赋不足，被反噬也是有可能的。”平原女性推了推眼镜，温柔的口吻说着听起来十分残忍的事实，“追求更强大的力量，就需要付出代价。我们无法保证每一位成员的安全，但保护好自己，是身为冒险者……身为人类对自己的负责。”

可能是看龙骑士的情绪突然低落，她又笑了笑：“不过，休纳先生很强，只学习了三个月的秘术，就已经有成为召唤师的资格了。别太担心，祝你们好运。”

已经将近黄昏，西斜的日光变成与城市相似的橙调。恒辉队主营前人来人往，纳拉卡询问了穿着锁甲的士兵，负责接待他的队员疑虑地上下打量，说：“你们是什么关系？”

“是，是朋友。”

“请出示你的有关证明。”

不过这态度佐证了休纳的确就在这里。队员察看了他在魔女咖啡馆的登记，仍然没有露出和缓的表情：“有什么事，在这写下来，到时帮你转达。”

面对摊在台子上的纸笔，纳拉卡有些犯难：“我是想见他。”

队员看着奥拉严肃的脸，补充道：“有用这种借口把人骗出去私斗的，我们不得不防。你留个字条，明天正午再来这里。”

他拿着笔，在对面审视的目光下想了半天。一天的事务交接将近结束，周围的士兵相互告别，纳拉卡写字的时候，队员突然问：“你来艾欧泽亚多久了？”

“秋天……冬天之前来的。”

“唔，破冰之后，又有不少东方的人过来了。”他笑着说，“这也算是一件好事吧。”

有新的像自己一样的人来到陌生的大陆，原来被算作一件好事？纳拉卡将字条交给他，行了个礼，跟随人们走出作战总部，漫无目的地步入渐次亮起彩灯的红玉大街。去流沙屋的路上，广场中心聚集的人群发出喝彩，灯火下肢体曼妙的少女们舞裙飞扬，扬起耳朵与尾巴，在微冷的空气里暴露肌肤，眯起眼娇美地微笑着。他继续往前走，不自觉抿起了嘴。

不知还剩多少时间，也不知自己的行为是否正确，包裹身体的铠甲开始散发冷意，让纷乱的头脑稍微清晰了些。目标已经不远，但是，就算见到了休纳，之后要做什么？他一点也没有头绪。继续在行会接任务，回伊修加德精进枪术，或者返乡去。离开家乡是为了什么？只是属于年轻人躁动不安的心绪，好在他有兄弟姐妹，有部落的同伴，只要回去，生活就会回归到原来的安宁。可是他打算回去吗？留在这里，无论去到哪，都没有同伴。休纳会跟自己一起吗？他能够回到哪里，将来又想要去哪里呢？

……为什么自己想要见到他呢？

忽然在异乡的街头升起无可言说的心情，在被纷茫暴雪围困的时刻，伴着篝火仰望月空的时刻，都不曾产生的难过的感觉，在最近慢慢复苏。如同刚刚坠地的幼兽那样，他怀念着最初见到的那个同伴，但他迅速地消散了，就像根本不存在过的一阵风，要怎样抓住呢？现在他似乎离自己近了一些，但要怎样抓住一阵风呢？

他被这阵风吹得快要燃烧起来了。

回到自己的房间，仍然被混乱感纠缠着，床铺像是颠簸的马车，纳拉卡又出了门，去哪里都好，只要能脱离现在的困境，和什么人说话，喝酒，打架，别的什么，都可以。一直对孤独没有什么概念的奥拉，沉浸于热闹的气氛中，脸色冷峻得像是要去赴一场苦战。他避开了人来人往的大道，拉开侧方的小门，看也不看地走了出去。

侧门通向白玉小巷，再往前则是蓝玉大街。少有的几盏灯下，蹲踞着两三个人，脸色阴沉，还有人直接睡在地上。通向内侧来生回廊的门有看护的守卫，但他们从不多向外面看一眼。那是他在云雾街也曾目睹过的惨淡景象，比大街上更复杂的气味，即使不知道这里是地下交易的胜地，纳拉卡也明白这不是什么可以久留的地方，他拉下面甲，从狡黠或呆滞的眼光中大步通过。

小巷的主径还向两侧延伸出更狭窄的路，在其中交谈的人，只会在视野里留下模糊的一闪即逝的轮廓。但他听到一个声音，伴随某种混杂在多重气味里的味道，像灰堆深处未尽的火星，浑浊低沉，散发出明确的热度。他向手边的小径望去，没有完全褪去的天幕的残光，使人能够辨出那是两个猫魅正交叠在一起耳语。和印象中的气味有些区别，他站在路口静听，从铠甲中露出的角捕捉着空气中每一丝波动。

“哼，又捡了便宜。”

“谢啦，谢啦，回头报答你就是。”

他几乎确信那就是正在寻找的人。对话的女性轻笑一声：“变得可爱了嘛。”她倾身过去，响亮地亲吻了一下那个人的脸颊，转身消失在无法分辨的黑暗中。那个人没有动，在原地叹了口气，自言自语着“这不是欺负人吗”，哗啦啦翻动书页，又啪地一声合上，脚步声向外转，突然止住。

“你……”

纳拉卡确信他在休纳脸上看到了恐慌，只是短短的一瞬，他细长的瞳孔也放大了，下意识将手收回胸前，一副防御的姿态。啪嗒一声，书掉在地上，他马上变回冷静的面孔，在昏暗夜色里抿紧了嘴唇，尖锐的目光像要刺穿龙骑士的头盔。

“我来找你。”纳拉卡打开面甲，好让对方看清自己的脸，休纳短暂地愣住，随即露出窘迫的神情：“是你啊。”

“我一直在找你，休纳……先生。”

陷入尴尬的寂静。纳拉卡终于有时间仔细打量他追寻许久的前搭档，额头上戴着奇异的尖角装饰，不光气味，连以太的感觉也有变动，即使像他这样在魔法上迟钝的人，也足以感受到凛冽的锐气。这是他真正的模样吗，奥拉兀自想着，仍然注视着对方，让休纳不自觉向后退了一步。他跟着往前进了一步，看换了装扮的猫魅俯身捡起那本古旧的书，变长的头发微微遮住眼睛，目光始终不能坦然地落回自己身上。

“呃……之前，走得太突然，抱歉。”他低着头，“不用称呼得这么正式。那个，找我有什么事——”

龙骑士走了进来和他面对，让本就狭窄的小径内几乎无法移动，个头矮了许多的猫魅不得不背靠凹凸的石壁，感到装饰着尖刺的手铠伸向自己，他不禁瑟缩起肩膀，然后冰凉的金属包围上来，被按进对方的怀中。

“等等……”纳拉卡明显感到怀里的身体颤抖起来，这让他更用力地抱紧休纳，透过那件看起来就很单薄的白色短袍，清晰体验到猫魅皮肤上的热度。

“我去海都找你。秘术师行会告诉我你在这里。”

“……回去我要投诉这项服务。”胸口传来小声的抱怨。

“你在讨厌吗，我找你这件事？”纳拉卡弯下身，抚摸着他的脸颊，露出难过的表情。休纳张了张嘴，转开视线：“也不算讨厌……”

“那就是，讨厌来找你的我。”他仍然很难过的模样，“你看起来一点也不高兴。”

“与其说不高兴——很意外，非常意外。”猫魅的眼睫低垂下来，小声说道，“之前的事情，我……”

“我一直在找你。”他低语着，“我去了俾斯麦餐厅，还去了伊修加德。”

“嗯，你已经是龙骑士了吧……恭喜。”在最初的不安之后，休纳渐渐展露出纳拉卡所熟悉的神态，他也伸出手摸了摸奥拉的脸，然后是头盔，和恰好露出的横生的双角。

“很适合你。”他轻声说，微笑起来。纳拉卡也微笑起来，重新紧紧抱住了他。

“我很想你。去那边以后，我一直想见你。”

然而猫魅沉默下来，他的手始终抵在铠甲之前，拿着那本小小的古老的书，微弱地抗拒着完全紧贴的拥抱。纳拉卡决定把想了很久的事情告诉他，他摸了摸那个柔软的发顶，手指缠绕着一侧垂发的末端，这个小动作让休纳偏过头去躲开他的玩弄。

“我们一起旅行吧。”

“嗯？”耳朵微微旋转，上面戴着的孔雀石耳环晃动起来，休纳抬头，浅绿的眼睛茫然地望向他。或许是说得太过婉转了，奥拉清了清嗓子，郑重地注视着对方。

“我想和你在一起。”

绿瞳睁得更大了，连嘴巴也张开的震惊神色，可以看到小小的虎牙，那模样在他看来无比可爱。纳拉卡抓住他的下颌，克制地将嘴唇贴上对方唇角，没有被推开，离开时休纳仍然没有回神，艰难地调动着语句：“你是说……那个……‘在一起’？”

“我想和你，一起旅行。所以才来找你。”他用自己可以想象的最温柔的语气述说着，“我觉得……我需要你。”

又是一时的沉默。纳拉卡也不敢再看他的脸孔，重新将那颗头颅拥入怀里，静静等待审判一般。那时间比冬季最漫长的黑夜还要难熬，他听到休纳从鼻子里发出苦闷的叹息，猫魅的耳尖不断抖动着，深深呼吸着，忽然放松了身体，脸孔埋在盔甲：“因为快到时间了吧。”

“时间？……”他似懂非懂地重复着，猫魅语气轻松，就像在谈论明天该下雨了一样：“快到了吧，你的发情期。所以才来找我。”

纯情又固执的家伙。被苦笑着这样评价，奥拉反驳道“不是那样”，直视一脸无奈的前同伴。

“其他的时候，也想和你在一起。是真的。”

“但现在格外需要，对吗？”休纳深呼吸着，将他的肩膀按下来，贴在角边吐气，“……和我做很舒服？”

被带着细小软刺的舌尖触碰到双角根部的时候，铠装的龙骑士剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“……你的味道已经变了，忍得很辛苦吧。”猫魅慢条斯理地舔舐着一侧的弯角，扔掉那本书，双手卸下他的头盔，将那张面孔完全解放出来，比记忆中的神情沉稳了许多，那是风雪留下的痕迹，他十分清楚这种痕迹。而现在，奥拉被黑鳞装饰的脸庞露出些许痛苦的神情，凝视的眼睛仍是深不可读的黑色，仿佛无时无刻不审视着自己。休纳闭上眼，感到那双手从腰间移向臀部，被托举起来按在墙上，颈后的金属装饰发出摩擦声，他不禁俯身抱紧了纳拉卡的脖颈，双腿自然地环上龙骑士纤韧的腰。

奥拉偏过头，不至于让角刺到对方的喉咙，仰头亲吻的同时，身体也微微颤抖起来。休纳穿着召唤师的装扮，裸露出的一侧肩颈就在眼前，他很自然地回应了刚才被施于角上的舔舐，滑过紧致的线条，锁骨间的凹陷覆盖着薄薄一层皮肤，用牙齿咬住那根横亘的骨骼，休纳环绕在颈后的手紧抓住后背的尖甲，扬起头喘息着：“等一下……要在这里吗……”

“什么？”他在猫魅的颈侧呼吸，没有之前那种灼热感，清凉的气息，正符合他目前的需要。但是奥拉渐渐释放出某种无形的气味，受到那种冲击影响，只是亲昵地贴在一起互相舔了舔，休纳已经有些支撑不住了。确实是容易被挑拨的身体，他一口咬住嘴边的弯角，含糊地说：“你打算在这里做……？”

被他抱住肩膀的人稍微停顿了呼吸，然后自己的肩膀遭到更用力的啃噬。变得兴奋的气息在几乎不能视物的黑暗中蔓延，他又被向上推了推，在沙漠中常见的短袍与软裤着装，此时却方便了那只进攻的手，冰冷的手铠直接触碰到大腿，向上抚摸着柔嫩的内侧，似乎马上赞成了这个提议。休纳因为这动作惊喘出声，颈边也被咬住吮吸，灼热的鼻息喷在皮肤上，他试图挣脱开，攥起拳头砸向纳拉卡的背部，听起来已经生气了：“等下、我没有同意……！”

奥拉恋恋不舍地松了口，借着主路上隐约一点灯光，看见他的耳朵不快地向后撇去，湿润的浅绿眼睛瞪过来，又因为手上细微的动作而反射性地夹紧双腿，将自己牢牢箍住，勾引出更多的火星。

“不可以吗？”他有些失落地问，“我觉得，会很棒。”

“但这次不行。”猫魅气喘吁吁地摇头，“我不想和满身尖刺的家伙滚在一起……难道你要在这里脱光吗？”

情热支配的头脑被冷风吹过，稍微镇定下来，常识使得纳拉卡立刻跟着摇头，休纳一副你还算明白的神情，尴尬地小声道：“而且什么东西都没有……真是个麻烦的家伙……”

对方似乎领会到了那是在指什么，又亲了亲休纳的面颊，将他放回地上，扶住他有些摇晃的身体：“去旅馆吧。你还好么？”

“问你自己比较好。”猫魅的尾巴抖动了两下，走进有灯光照耀的主路，皱起眉头回身看着他，“这么强烈的味道……至少收敛一下。会把其他人也引来的。”

不如说这样出去，敏锐些的人都会知道奥拉正处于什么状态。纳拉卡好像明白了在海都被屡屡搭讪的原因，苍白的脸颊也微微发红，他捡起头盔重新戴上，又只留出一个严肃的嘴角，在灯下隐隐闪着水泽。他步伐严整地向来路走去，休纳跟在后面，看着那身盔甲，暗自咬了咬嘴唇。

今晚是回不去了。让存在感强烈到旅馆女侍都转头打量的奥拉先行回房，休纳将那本古书交给一个店员，请他带口信去恒辉营，径直走出了流沙屋。被春夜的风吹着单薄衣袍，丝毫没有寒冷的感受，他在半圆的露台前坐下，尾巴轻轻拍打着栏杆，头脑中的热度始终不褪，心跳也难以平复。干燥的乌尔达哈这时是不会有雪的，但他期待此时能来一场雪，清醒一下身心。

本来以为再也不会有交集的家伙，不仅自己找上门来，还说出了那样的话——

“到底是为什么啊……”不自觉地出声，休纳听见自己的声音也很沙哑，带着无法抹去的微颤，“要怎么回答？”

而另一边的纳拉卡心情也很不平静。之前定下的房间是单人用，窄小的一张床，看起来并不怎么方便。虽然被指定老实留在屋子里，他还是下楼去，想要调换一个更加舒适的住所。柜台后的拉拉菲尔女性站在脚凳上翻着登记簿，听完他的请求，露出比小巧脸庞成熟得多的笑容：“您是和刚才那位猫魅先生一起吗？”

“嗯。”

“那请在这里重新登记一下你们的信息。”

记下了新房间位置，纳拉卡转身，就看见休纳走进来，低垂着眼睛一副若有所思的模样。他迎上去，猫魅的耳朵抖了抖，看见他时又露出有些生气的表情：“你怎么又跑出来了。”

“换了房间，我带你去。”

尽管流沙屋里人来人往，没有谁特意往这边看，休纳还是有些小小的尴尬。他抢先一步上了楼梯，闷头只管往前走，渐渐觉得好像离开了普通旅客房间的地带，直到弧形走廊的另一端，纳拉卡才停下来，打开了房门。

地上铺着厚厚的绒毯，相比之前空间宽敞许多，但里面仍然只有一张床——比单人用的大上许多。厚重的帘幕密密遮着窗户，淡黄的枝形立灯竖在角落，床顶四周垂下沙都风格的帷幔装饰，显出不同寻常房间的奢靡气息。

两人站在门口，一时陷入安静。

“这就是……你特意换的。”

“是老板娘换的。”习惯了睡普通单人间的奥拉还没有看出这房间的特殊之处，率先踏了进去，绒毯温暖得像是直接睡在地上也不会着凉。柔软宁静的气氛使人放松下来，卸下头盔长出一口气，纳拉卡转头，休纳已经悄无声息地来到背后，将一个小瓶放到床边的小柜上，拉开抽屉向里瞟了一眼，平淡地说：“浪费了。”

透明瓶里盛着绯红的液体，和抽屉里的另一个长得一模一样。其他各式小东西也散发出旖旎的甜香。纳拉卡明白了那是什么，站在床边露出局促的神色，悬挂的深紫布料几乎碰着他的头发：“啊，这里是……”

“没事，挺方便的。”猫魅坦然地摇头，拿了挂在一边的浴袍，转身向浴室走去，到了门口突然问，“要一起洗吗？”

黑鳞装饰的苍白面颊明显浮出红色。休纳笑了笑，把拼命摇头的纳拉卡关在了门外。

等纳拉卡整理完毕，换好柔软的浴袍出来，脸上仍然带着浅淡的血色。温暖的水，难以按捺的情绪，以及床上传来的低低喘息，使他产生近似晕眩的感觉，脸颊也更热了。

灰色的尾巴垂在床上，尾尖伴随主人的动作时不时钩起，猫魅背向他躺着，浴袍下光裸的双腿屈起，甜香飘散在周围空气里，奥拉踩在绒毯上脚步无声，强烈的气息却无法掩饰，休纳的脊背颤抖了一下，抽出湿润指尖，慵懒地仰头望着他，浅绿的眼睛也是湿润的。

“太慢了，忍不住提前准备一下。”

他翻过身来，敞开衣袍露出胸腹和半硬的性器，丝毫没有了之前的踌躇，甚至牵住纳拉卡的手，舔了舔他的指尖。与之前冷雨中的印象相比，皮肤晒黑了一些，因为浴后闪着隐约水光，看起来更加情色。仅仅是被舔舐指尖，纳拉卡也颤抖了一下，他抚摸着休纳的下巴，猫魅顺势仰起头，眯起眼睛用脸侧去蹭他的掌心。

“就像猫一样。”

“说过没关系了吧……算了。”手掌边缘被咬了一下，休纳扯着他的胳膊，将高大的奥拉拖上床来，自下而上埋怨般地睨视抿着嘴唇的男人，“为什么你这么冷静，还在忍耐什么？”

难道奥拉的发情期根本就是骗人的？被这样质问而感到更加束手束脚，整个覆在比自己娇小的猫魅身上，纳拉卡跪起来，挪开了身体重量：“我怕又……弄疼你。”

低沉的声音犹疑着，随即被握住性器，奥拉发出沙哑的低吟，对上那双充满渴求的绿瞳，感到一直压抑着的情欲之火突然暴露在空气中，开始猛烈燃烧。

“是你说的，‘我需要你’？”被上下捋动的东西迅速充血，鲜明的感觉带来些微晕眩，“答应了要帮你，我当然有准备。”

靠近时甜香更加明显，纳拉卡的眩晕感更重，仿佛身体也变轻了。是药物的作用吗，他垂眼看着张开嘴唇微微喘气的休纳，摸摸他的头发，配合地向前挺身，不断发出满足的低吟。

“好像，比之前还要大了……”单手爱抚变得艰难，让对方起身，跪在奥拉双腿之间端详着浮现筋脉的硬物，休纳立刻对刚才的话语有些后悔。他用双手圈住柱身，伸出舌头舔了舔冒出液体的小孔，感到这东西又变大了一点，“发情期的原因？”

纳拉卡点点头，快感与难为情混杂的神色，青涩得像不知如何应对是好，莫名的很可爱。将饱满的前端含入口中，头顶立刻传来叹息，休纳吮吸着，尽量摆动舌头取悦对方，尝到腥苦的味道。奥拉抚摸头发的手紧了下，扣着他的后脑，变为向前推按，那东西也变得更粗更硬，前端紧压着舌根，他从喉底发出闷哼，费力地摆动舌头，尝试吞入更深，酸痛的脸颊与口腔反射般的拒绝使他不得不放弃，吐出水光淋漓的肉柱大口喘息着。

“对不起，”纳拉卡慌忙道歉，摸着猫魅的脸，替他擦掉嘴边的津液，“刚才太舒服了，不小心就……”

“……你真的很会扫兴。”

休纳喘着气，低头又去舔舐，顶端之下深深的沟壑，饱满的囊袋以及覆盖根部的鳞片，舌尖扫过每一处时都让它们的主人不断喘息，抚摸后脑的手也时时失力。猫魅的嘴唇因为摩擦变得比平时红艳丰厚，湿润地贴在筋络蜿蜒的柱身上，当他抬起眼睛妩媚地仰视着自己，身心双重的快感使奥拉几乎有射精的冲动，抓着对方的头发迫使他扬起头，强行停止了口交。

“怎么了？”前端溢出的液体顺着休纳的嘴角流下，纳拉卡再次替他擦掉，顺着脊背爱抚到挺翘的臀尖，休纳哼了一声，毛茸茸的尾巴搭在他手腕上，没有阻止这一行动。手指碰到滑滑的液体，轻轻掰开臀瓣，指尖触碰到了先前被自行开拓的穴口，轻易就塞了进去，动作引得猫魅松口喘息起来，灼热的呼吸喷洒在性器上，让他产生近乎疼痛的感觉。

纳拉卡的手指陷入其中，反复抽动起来。休纳跪起身抱住他的后背，沉下腰让探索更加深入，附在奥拉的角边，不断从鼻中发出轻喘，低声笑起来。

“哦……比起嘴，更想用这里对吗？”

有些难堪地用嘴唇堵住了问话，另一个的嘴角扬起着，用舌尖迎接他的入侵，又低头轻咬颈部蔓延而下的鳞片。坐在怀中的猫魅正好面对着它们，与自己相比，身材确实娇小得宛如女性，但环绕自己的双臂有着明显的力量感。带刺的舌面刮过那些并非如外表般坚硬的部位，在胸口轻轻打着圈，触到硬硬的充血的乳粒，纳拉卡猛地一震，抽手扭开了身体。

他搞不清刚才那是什么感觉，只是下意识地躲开来，却被休纳笑眯眯地评价“很敏感”。被舔过的地方凉凉的，他觉得自己在发抖，尴尬地拒绝了又凑上来的脸孔：“不要这么做了。”

“为什么？”被捏住下颌的猫魅仰视着他，因为舌尖碰不到目标，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“很舒服吧，不喜欢？”

“感觉……像女人一样。”

竖瞳眯了起来，近距离看十分精致的脸孔，此时神情也显出晦暗。纳拉卡觉得自己说错了话，但他不知道应该怎样用语言描述刚才的那种微妙的反应，以及自己想要躲避的心态。

“之前是和女人一起的吧，发情期。”湿润的绿眼睛不再和他对视，休纳望着床边色调温柔的灯光，变长的头发挡住了眼神，“但现在，是和我在一起。”

“——你自己选择的。”他抓住纳拉卡的手腕，牵引到分开的大腿内侧，碰到属于同性的高昂欲望。猫魅的手心湿热，覆在他的手背上，带着他进入微微翕张的入口，从手指传来的湿滑紧致，立刻勾起了深埋其中时的记忆，仿佛浸泡在温水中的迷离感。纳拉卡想要说些什么回答刚才的话题，但对方低着头似乎不想再提，他只能拦住休纳的腰，使他紧紧贴向自己，又加了一根手指进去，像当时被教导的那样不断扩张着紧缩的入口。跪坐的猫魅将腿分得更开，开始自己起落身体，催促他快些动作：“再多一根也没关系……唔……”

将三指并拢进入有些艰难，休纳不断喘着扭摆腰身，碰到某处微凸时，他短促地叫了一声，嗓音变得甜蜜，靠向纳拉卡怀中，硬挺的性器磨蹭着对方小腹。试着再次确认位置，怀里的猫魅又发出一声甜腻的呻吟，不自觉地颤抖起来：“碰到了……”

之前的做爱里，多少也知道了敏感处的位置，但他没有刻意去碰过那，因为休纳表现得十分难受——其实是因为快感过于猛烈。猫魅在身下带着泣意的动情模样闪过脑海，纳拉卡咳嗽了一声，抽出手指，尽量用平稳的语调陈述着：“我可能，忍不了了。”

但声音的喑哑完全出卖了他。

被抽离的空虚感使休纳发出不满的哼声，他舔着对方锁骨处的鳞片，含糊地小声催促：“那就快点……”药物与体液的作用下，他已经湿得一塌糊涂了，不知道这家伙还在忍耐什么，现在简直像是自己陷入发情期一样。

休纳一口咬住奥拉的颈侧，感到臀部被抬起向两边分开，自己伸手扶住昂扬的性器，让前端在润滑的入口附近磨蹭，深呼吸着慢慢沉下身体。纳拉卡顾不得被咬的疼痛，紧绷住胸口，握着窄臀一点点挺进，熟悉的紧致湿热重新包裹而来，深入宛如踏向深渊，被修长的双腿重新夹住腰时，他长长地叹息一声，而怀里的猫魅颤抖着不断呜咽，耳朵都撇到了两侧。

“对不起。”在发上落下亲吻，但侵入的动作没有停止，一旦尝到了甜美就无法阻止贪婪膨胀，这次没有了视野的阻碍，清楚地看见休纳闭着眼喘息的潮红脸孔，感受到他柔韧的身体如何反复纳入自己难以启齿的欲望。在双臂之间紧抱着自己的献祭似的姿态，咬住嘴唇痛苦又快乐的神情，纳拉卡捏住他的下颌凑上去亲吻，休纳顺从地伸出舌尖纠缠，漏出无法抑制的喘息。

“喜欢你……休纳先生，我喜欢你。”呼吸被压榨到尽头时意识也跟着模糊，被紧紧按住胸膛相贴，言语的震动毫无保留地传来，沙哑嗓音就在耳边，纳拉卡轻轻抿着猫魅颤抖的耳尖，休纳跟随他的动作发出呻吟，没有躲开，但也没有回话。比以往还要粗长的性器楔入身体，说不痛苦是不可能的，连呼吸都被挤压到极限，但心理快感很快压过了肉体上的不适，他缓缓扭摆着腰迎合，被抱住腰臀后仰时打开双腿，任由奥拉的角抵在要害的咽喉上，被他一寸一寸啃噬胸口，呢喃着甜蜜的爱语。

“想和你一直在一起。”

在肌肤上流连的舌尖试探地碰触了同样充血挺立的乳粒，猫魅无法躲避敏感带的爱抚，既埋怨又舒服地小声哼鸣起来。平坦坚实的胸部，和女性完全不同，纳拉卡很清楚这一点。将那小小的东西完全含入口中，休纳发出重重的呼吸，双手紧紧抓着床单，表现出想要逃离的姿态，又因为毫无支撑而不得不倒向他的手臂。从上到下被完全掌控，休纳几乎不能自己动作了，把脸埋在奥拉的肩头，柔软的头发不断磨蹭着。纳拉卡捧着他的臀部顶动了几下，湿软的内壁紧缩起来，连续神经质的抽搐，几乎要把灵魂也抽走，肩上被咬住，落下潮湿的感觉，他才发现休纳又哭了。

猫魅这一口咬得很狠，他费了很大力气才把休纳的脸转到自己面前，浅绿的竖瞳含着眼泪，固执地望向一侧不肯跟他对视，又因为身下不能自已的吮吸而露出忍耐快感的神情，微微张嘴发出破碎的喘息。

“对不起……又弄疼你了。”

“……你这……你这混蛋、放手……别停下！”

被突然发力的猫魅甩开手按倒，休纳跨坐在他身上，愤怒地瞪视一眼，又低下头去无声地抽泣。想要安慰却不知缘由，纳拉卡摸了摸他的脸，猫魅高扬的尾巴责备般回应着，用力抽打他的大腿。

“为什么要哭？”

不做回答的居高临下的姿态，被头发挡住了眼神，休纳开始径自起落身体，抬起到极限，再深深吞入，不断发出哽咽和忍耐的呻吟。那肯定是不好受的，之前他总是需要一段时间适应，何况这次情况特殊——连自己也感到情欲高扬得难以控制轻重，因此才十分克制动作。但是这样好舒服，他被猫魅骑着呻吟，硬挺的性器在他的小腹上拍打，肉体撞击的声音响亮，竟然产生自己在被操弄的错觉。眼泪和汗水滴落在腹部，休纳没坚持多久就软了身体，纳拉卡抱住倒在胸前喘息的搭档，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，感到小腹又溅上粘稠灼热的液体。

“你还是这么烦人……”

高潮结束后的休纳似乎平静了点，但仍然不肯和他对视。他退出猫魅的身体，尽管对方因为这个动作发出甜腻不舍的哼鸣也没有犹豫。

“你为什么哭？”

“……很烦！”

前一秒还旖旎的气氛顿时僵持。这次换成休纳被按倒在床，奥拉俯下身，黑色的眼睛严肃地注视着，甚至强行扭住他的脸，迫使竖瞳不得不瞪视自己：“是因为我哪里做错吗？”

“……”休纳呼呼喘着气，因为满溢的情欲无处安放而焦躁不安。他实在不明白奥拉为什么在发情期还能说停就停，更不明白他是哪里学来追问不到就不罢休的毛病。他觉得眼眶又热起来了，用手臂挡住眼睛，哑着嗓子开口：“至少……现在就错了……一定要我求你才肯插进来吗？”

纳拉卡愣在那里。

“明明是你说的‘需要我’……结果却像是我在渴求一样……很过分，”他呜咽着，双腿缠上奥拉的腰，“不是喜欢我吗，那就上啊，我想要被你干，怎样都可以……弄得乱七八糟也无所谓，用行动证明你喜欢我啊！”

被歪斜的情欲所灼烧的绿色泪眼，望向自己的眼神究竟是什么感情呢，纳拉卡沉默下来，扣住他被拉开的手腕，吻住咸咸的眼睫，慢慢再次楔入。猫魅被他完全压制在身下，双腿大张，断续喘息着接纳对方沉重的欲望。推进很慢，但因为姿势的原因，进到相当深的地方，看到囊袋与根部的鳞片贴上肌肤时，休纳已经哽咽着说不出话来。他感到深埋体内的东西还在膨胀，深入时过分的填充感令人不安，而抽离的空虚又使他下意识夹紧，快感接踵而至，再度坠入痛苦与悦乐的双重夹击。

纳拉卡低吟着他听不懂的语言，不断洒下轻吻，缓和的动作让温暖的空气变得仿佛粘稠液体，将意识浸泡其中。休纳闭着眼任他动作，渐渐感到不满足，配合着前后摇动腰身，想要开口求他狂野一点，忽然被握住了脖颈。

命门被别人按住，就算是在情事中，也让猫魅从恍惚中清醒过来，发出小小的挣扎：“你……”

纳拉卡的手在颈后打了个结，休纳低头，看到自己脖上多了一个小小的木雕，乖巧地躺在锁骨的凹陷中。奥拉的颈间变得空荡，他俯身亲吻了它，沿着锁骨到下颌线，落到微张的嘴唇。

“……再快一点，用力一点。”

最后也只是低声引诱。猫魅在逐渐急促的进攻下发出无法压抑的甜美呻吟，胡乱回应着对方的赞美，被突来的猛攻逼出失控的叫喊，每一次抽插都重重摩擦着敏感点，又进到无法想象的深处，触碰到从未开拓过的地方，分辨不出是疼痛还是快感，令他害怕得缩紧身体。仿佛就会这样死去一般超限的体验，意识到将要发生什么时，纳拉卡已经紧紧按住他的胯骨，没有任何一丝逃避的余地。

“等一下……等一下啊、你要！唔……啊、啊啊！”

已经觉得被填满到极限的后穴里，那东西还在膨胀，在接近入口的最紧致的部位伸开了什么，像要把他生生撕开。休纳恐慌地挣扎起来，但奥拉从上方压制着扣住他的手腕，粗喘着吞入他的哭喊，将猫魅死死钉在自己身下，一点点真正填满他的身体。清晰地体会到精液喷射进深处的力度，连大脑都被侵犯的深入感，休纳颤抖着嘴唇发不出声音，也没有意识到自己跟着再次达到了高潮。漫长的过程里他什么也感觉不到，当意识和感官逐渐回复，纳拉卡的嘴唇仍然没有离开脸庞。再度开始律动，仍然有着相当质量的欲望反复进出，交合处有什么缓缓溢下，浓烈的青腥味道围绕在周围，鼻腔内呼出的气息几乎灼伤皮肤。

休纳觉得自己已经融化了，才会在被抽插时发出这么猥亵的水声，他无力地呻吟着，连眨眼的力气都被抽去。刚才的体验绝对称不上愉快，但当被奥拉生着黑鳞的脸颊轻轻磨蹭头发和耳朵，用沙哑的声音询问着“你还好吗”的时候，他不知该如何回答，只能抚摸着对方布满汗水的脊背，然后用尽剩余的力气打了他一拳：“……结束了就出来。”

依言停下温存的动作，纳拉卡亲亲他的眼角，嘴唇上浸润了咸咸的眼泪。迷离的绿色竖瞳瞥过来，对上漆黑细长的眼睛，他极其认真地说：“我喜欢你，休纳先生。”

“真的……很烦人。还有，说过不用叫先生——”

“你也喜欢我，刚才说的。”

“我什么时候……？！”想要高声质疑情事中的胡话，休纳打算爬起身，却僵在那里不敢动弹，有什么湿滑的东西正在缓缓向外流出……他恼怒地瞪着头顶这张神情严肃的脸，奥拉微妙地察觉到发生了什么，跪起身看向那个一片狼藉的地方。

“喂、你干什么——别看啊！”

从被自己操弄得红肿的穴口溢出自己的精液，堪称淫靡的场景，奥拉脸上本来平息了的红色又浮了起来。休纳更想狠狠捶他一通，然而被压得太久，大开的双腿一时无法合拢，呈现出任君观赏的姿态，他又气又急，眼眶又热起来，不得不用手臂再次挡住：“你这个……混蛋！”

“我会负责的。”

“你在说什么鬼话！我又不会怀……上……”

被扶住膝盖和腰摆成侧躺的姿势，猫魅瞪着那张认真中透出迷茫的脸，越说越小声，开始怀疑自己是不是又想多了。纳拉卡眨眨眼，点点头：“帮你弄出来，再洗个澡，会负责的。”

“……哦，嗯。”他看起来完全恢复到了平常的状态，应该不会再发生什么了——就算还要发生些什么，休纳自觉也没有力气阻止了。

“那个，”黑鳞的奥拉微微咬了下嘴唇，“如果怀……的话，也会负责的。”

“……？！你在想什么！不可能的好吗！”

“哦……好吧。”

“你可能有什么误解……关于其他种族的……啊！”

“明白了。”突然又被架起膝弯和后背，像端什么东西一样被光溜溜地横抱起来，休纳下意识缩起身体，想用尾巴抽打摆出这个姿势的家伙，奥拉的角尖擦过耳廓，额头上又落下一个亲吻，“但是，是认真说的。”

“……随便你怎么想吧。”他转头把脸埋进那家伙的胸口，“别洗了，好累，我想睡觉了。”

“就睡在这里？”纳拉卡转向那张已经被弄得一塌糊涂的大床，又看看柔软厚实的地毯，“地上也行。我都可以。”

然而怀中的猫魅已经闭眼躺好，耳朵压在他的小臂上，根部蓬松的绒毛骚扰着皮肤。奥拉轻轻拨动它们，换来难以听清的模糊咕哝。

“呼……所以、你就是很烦啊……”


End file.
